Captured By Death
by Jezzie Lynn
Summary: Two weeks after putting her psychotic cousins in prison, they escape and take Kagome hoastage. What can she do now? Can she escape once more or lose herself among a group of murderers? Sequel to Escaping Death. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Captured By Death**

Note- Hey! As you know, this is the sequel to the thriller, 'Escaping Death.' You guys loved it so much and I hope that you'll love this one, too! For those of you who haven't read 'Escaping Death,' I would recommend that you do, since you'll have no clue what's going on. Thanks.

Summary- Kagome thought the nightmare was over. Two weeks after putting her psychotic cousins in prison, however, they escape and they need a hostage. Who better than Kagome? What can she do now without the aid of her friends? She's all alone with nowhere to run, no one to turn to, and her time is running out.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_Captured By Death_

_Chapter One_

She approached the door. "Who is it?"

"Kagome! Come and open the door! Let your two favorite cousins in!"

Kagome's eyes widened and her muscles stiffened as she stared at her front door in horror. How could this be happening? Why did they have to escape their miserable fate in prison and come to her house? Why? _Why_?

"C'mon, Kagome! You know we love you!" She heard Suikotsu said. She could tell by his tone that he was smirking. And she also knew that Jakotsu despised her, just because of his homosexuality. She also knew, without a doubt, that she was _not _going to open that door.

"No!" She screamed. She raced up the stairs to her room, grabbed her cell phone and stuffed it in her pocket, just in case. She then grabbed her home phone and dialed nine-one-one.

"Hello, what is your emergency?"

"Those murderers, Suikotsu and Jakotsu, who escaped from prison, are here in my house!" She was breathing very heavily and feared the worst. What if they didn't get there in time?

"All right. Are you alone, dear?"

"Other than them, yes. Please hurry! They're after me!" She glanced warily at her bedroom door, which was halfway open. She prayed dearly that it would remain that way and no one would come through it. She then gave the woman on the other line her address.

"All right. I have sent a unit out there now. Please remain on the line with me."

Kagome's breathing was harder than ever.

"Please, try to relax. Tell me about yourself. What is your name?"

Despite the fact that her lips had gone strangely numb and her throat was immensely dry, she heard herself saying, "Kagome."

"All right, Kagome. Who do you live with?"

"My mother."

"Where is she now?"

"Work."

"Do you have any close guy friends?"

Kagome's heart stopped for a split second. This was personal information, but she would much rather discuss this guy than the two downstairs. "Yeah. Inuyasha."

"Where is he now?"

"Home." She wished that he was there.

"Okay. Just remain calm. They're almost there." The woman said gently.

'Easy for you to say,' Kagome thought bitterly. 'Your psychotic cousins aren't breaking into your house.'

Kagome nearly dropped the phone when realization dawned on her like a ton of bricks. She had left the door unlocked. Just as this thought ran through her mind, her bedroom door burst open and there they were: Jakotsu and Suikotsu. She screamed and dropped the phone. She could hear the woman asking, frantically, "Kagome? Dear, are you there?"

"Ah, there you are." Suikotsu said, smirking.

"Suikotsu," Jakotsu said, looking down at the phone in disdain. "She was calling the cops."

Kagome took a step backwards when she saw Suikotsu's face change from mockery and playfulness to serious indignation. "That won't do." He bent down and lifted the phone up to his ear. "Yes? She's here…with _us. _Now, tell your unit to turn back or she dies."

Kagome flinched.

"Oh, you're not, huh?" Suikotsu continued. "Well, we'll have to change that, not won't we?" He impetuously reached out and seized Kagome by her hair, pulling her up against him. He took a knife out -- different from the one that had been confiscated from him by the police two weeks before -- and put it to Kagome's throat. She began screaming -- _begging_ -- the woman. "Please! Do as he says! He's got a knife to my throat!" Tears began running down her face, but she didn't care how ridiculous or pitiful she appeared. This was her life she was fighting for.

"You hear her?" Suikotsu asked, applying pressure to the knife. "I suggest you do as she says, or she's going to die. And I don't think you planned on going in to work today only to go home with a death on your conscience."

Kagome was close enough to the phone to where she could hear the woman.

"_All right. I'll do as you say. Just please let the girl go."_

"Oh, no." Suikotsu said. "She's ours. She has been since those string of killings started. Just keep your unit away and she'll be safe. Now, you have a nice day."

Kagome heard the unmistakable sound of the phone being clicked off. That's when she started to struggle. She tugged her arms, screamed, and cried, even begged, but it was all in vain. He was much too strong for her, and not to mention he had a knife. She instantly stopped struggling when he placed it at her throat. "Now, Kagome," he said conversationally, dragging her down the steps, Jakotsu right behind them. "You called the cops. They'll be here eventually. But we won't be here. We'll be long gone. You won't be here, either. You're coming with us."

Kagome elbowed him in the side, ducked under the knife, and raced for the front door. "No I'm not!"

The door was so close -- only mere inches from her fingertips -- but it felt so far away. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Jakotsu raced after her as Suikotsu recovered from her blow to his ribs. She wasn't sure who caught her first. All she knew was that Jakotsu had a firm hold on her and Suikotsu was glaring daggers at her.

"Don't get stupid, Higurashi." He hissed, grabbing a handful of hair and getting in her face. "Remember, I'm still Death and I'm still in charge." She noticed out of the corner of her eye that he pulled out a handgun. Her heart stopped. What was he planning on doing with that thing?

"You better not run away like that again." Suikotsu released her hair, only to slam the gun against the side of her head.

Kagome thought that she was going to pass out from the immense pain. It _hurt. _She was dizzy , and everything began to spin sickeningly around her. Whenever Suikotsu spoke, the words felt as if they were flying all around her. What was that warm liquid oozing down her skull? Was it really blood? Her blood?

"C'mon," Suikotsu said, lifting Kagome up over his shoulder as if she were luggage. "We're getting out of this town." He walked out of her front door with Jakotsu in tow, and they walked to a neighbor's house, stopping beside their car. Jakotsu opened it. No alarm went off. He climbed in and began to hotwire it while Suikotsu tossed Kagome into the backseat. She grunted as her already pounding and bleeding head hit the seat, but made no other move or noise whatsoever. Suikotsu closed the door and went around and climbed into the passenger side. "Drive," he ordered.

And so he did.

Kagome wasn't sure how long he did. All she was able to do was lie in the backseat and stare at the treetops, building roofs, and light poles that blurred past her window. She didn't dare move. She didn't dare make a sound. She did all she could to keep from getting hit with the gun again. She didn't wish to endure that pain again.

As she was lying there, she remembered seeing Suikotsu on a cell phone. All she could do was wonder who it was.

After what seemed like an eternity, the car came to a stop and they got out. Suikotsu jerked Kagome out of the car and made her stand. She noticed that the seat where her head had been resting was covered with blood. Her blood. She also noticed that they were on the side of an interstate. Why did they stop?

As if noticing her confused glances, Jakotsu elaborated: "We're out of gas. So we're getting a new car."

Kagome only stared at all the cars whizzing by. It would be so very simple to run out screaming in front of one and get them to give her a ride out of there. She even came close to attempting it, only taking a step before pausing. The pain from the blow to her head made her rethink her actions and she remained in one place, determined not to cry at the ruined and wasted opportunity.

They got a new car, all right. Apparently, Suikotsu had been chatting with a friend, who hooked him up with a ride. Yoshiro was his name. Kagome would know since she was forced to ride in the backseat with him while Suikotsu drove and Jakotsu lounged in the passenger seat.

"Who's the wench?" He had asked when they first showed up.

"Don't you remember? This is my cousin. The whore we've been torturing for the last few weeks. She's coming with us, as a hostage." Suikotsu had answered.

All Jakotsu had said was a muffled, "I wish she hadn't came."

Kagome kept her eyes focused on the road outside her window and tried to ignore the feeling of Yoshiro's eyes on her back. She knew that he was examining her. But for what purpose? Was it the blood that stained her baby blue shirt? Was it how distraught she appeared?

She soon forgot all of the questions. She saw a huge road sign that was a bright greenish color; it drew her attention almost immediately.

_Welcome to Kyoto! _

She lived in Tokyo. And now she was being taken hostage in Kyoto.

And all she could think was: _WHY?_

* * *

Note- There you have it. I apologize for it's shortness, but I will try to update ASAP. I hope that you guys are enjoying it so far. Please review and tell me what you thought. Also, any ideas are welcome! Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Captured By Death**

Note- Hey! As you know, this is the sequel to the thriller, 'Escaping Death.' You guys loved it so much and I hope that you'll love this one, too! For those of you who haven't read 'Escaping Death,' I would recommend that you do, since you'll have no clue what's going on. Thanks.

Summary- Kagome thought the nightmare was over. Two weeks after putting her psychotic cousins in prison, however, they escape and they need a hostage. Who better than Kagome? What can she do now without the aid of her friends? She's all alone with nowhere to run, no one to turn to, and her time is running out.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

_Captured By Death_

_Chapter Two_

* * *

They had kept driving for what seemed like two hours into Kyoto before they finally stopped. Kagome had, strangely, grown accustomed to the atmosphere in the car. No one spoke to her, she spoke to no one. She merely sat in the back beside of Yoshiro and either listened to their idiotic conversations or she swam in her deep sea of thoughts. So when the car came to a complete halt in the parking lot of an old warehouse and all the doors opened but hers, she felt awkward…and afraid. Her blood ran cold when she heard Suikotsu bark, "Get her out."

For a moment, she felt her resilient nature burst through the surface and she thought about giving them a hard time by kicking anyone who tried to pull her out in the face. Suikotsu must have noticed her angered and defiant glare for he pulled his gun out and made sure that it was plain to see. He wanted her to get the message; he'd hit her with the gun again if she tried anything.

She gulped -- hard. She desperately wanted to escape and run like she had never ran before. However, she didn't wish to have that gun connect with her skull _again. _So she went, a bit reluctantly, and noticed that Yoshiro, who had been instructed to "get her out," was being gracious. He helped her out of the car and handed her a rag to place over her new wound on her head -- this was strange to her due to the fact that he was her psychotic cousins' friend. She managed to say, despite who he was, a light and weak, "Thank you."

"Yep." He said in reply.

He gripped her upper right arm and followed Suikotsu and Jakotsu into the warehouse. Once inside, Kagome's eyes took a while to adjust to the dimmer lighting. Subsequently, she noticed that it looked just like an ordinary warehouse. The biggest room was nearly empty, only full of large crates. She was afraid to find out what was in them. The other rooms, however, were more like bedrooms or living rooms. There was a bathroom and a big screen television in one of the bigger rooms off to the side of the largest room. She saw some people in there, all sitting around -- whether it was on a couch or on a barrel, they were still being lazy -- watching television. She saw that it was an action thriller with lots of explosions, shooting, and fight scenes.

She loved those movies…only now it felt as if she were in one.

"Ah, Suikotsu!" A man said. He rose to his feet, a big smile on his face. He had long, curly black hair and dark eyes. Kagome wasn't sure if she had lost too much blood and she was seeing things, but his eyes appeared to be a blood red color. "What took you?"

Kagome flinched when Suikotsu nodded her way and Jakotsu said, the disdain evident, "That whore right there."

"I'm not a whore!" She shouted back, without thinking.

"Bitch!" He yelled back.

"I'm not a bitch, either!" Kagome clenched her fists by her sides. She was armed with a whole list of vocabulary terms that she was willing to bet these guys didn't know half of. She was waiting to use them, too, only to end up disappointed. The red-eyed man broke their little dispute.

"Now, now, ladies." He said, smiling. "Jakotsu, you should really learn how to be nice to the women…" he paused and sported a quizzical look. "Especially injured women. Suikotsu?"

Suikotsu looked sheepish and only managed to shrug. "She called the cops."

Red eyes pierced Kagome, who stood in horror and confusion. "Already I see that you're going to be a handful. You called the cops, huh? Well. That's good. You kept them detained at your home and they won't even think of looking out here. It's nearly three hours away." He smiled, showing off perfect fangs. Yes, _fangs_. As in, demon fangs. This guy was demon, just like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Take her to her room." He said.

As Yoshiro grabbed her once more, she jerked away and demanded. "What am I doing here? Why am I here?"

"We needed a hostage out of Tokyo." Jakotsu answered tonelessly. "And you were it."

"But why me?" She wanted to know. "There are lots of other people in Tokyo that you had for the taking. Why did you come back to my house and take me?"

"Let's just say we had a score to settle." Suikotsu replied. "You sent us to jail, put us through a rough time, and now we're repaying you. Karma, little cousin, is a bitch." The dim light above him glinted in his eyes eerily. "Also because you're such the game player."

"But I didn't put you in jail!" She protested. "I never had the opportunity to call the cops at the school!"

"Hmm," Suikotsu looked thoughtful and regretful, but she knew that he was only playing. "Well, would you have liked for me to take Miroku hostage? Sango? _Bankotsu_?" It grew quiet and Kagome said nothing in reply to this. It was obviously more of a rhetorical question. "All right then." His voice was flat. "Take her away."

'Take her away,' she thought sullenly as Yoshiro gently led her away to one of the smaller rooms across the warehouse. 'It sounds like something off of those older movies with the princess getting taken to the dungeon. Hooray me.'

---

The doorbell rang, echoing throughout the empty house. Inuyasha waited patiently for Kagome to answer the door. He occupied himself by looking around the yard. The grass was still quite lush and green, even for fall, and the leaves on the trees still hadn't begun changing colors.

He just happened to glance down and that's when he saw the red blotches dotting the porch. He bent down and sniffed and knew instantly it was blood. He rose to his full height and gave the door knob a try. Unlocked. He pinned his ears back. This wasn't good. Even though those blotches could have been anything that had been bleeding and got onto the porch, and the door was just unlocked, he had a bad feeling.

He opened the door. "Kagome?" He noticed the same red blotches on the living room floor. "Kagome? Where are you?"

Nothing but silence answered his call. His fear intensified. He ran upstairs to her room and found the phone in the middle of the floor. There was a dent in the wall behind her door and, after looking at it closely, he saw that it was due to the door being slammed into it. Obviously, there had been a struggle…with Kagome's blood ending up spilling.

He instantly went for the phone in the living room -- he didn't want to touch anything just in case police had to fingerprint it and the phone obviously had fingerprints -- and was about to dial nine-one-one when it rang. He jumped, startled, but answered anyway. "Hello?"

"Inuyasha?" It was Sango. She sounded upset.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" He wanted to know. He was more concerned, however, about hurrying her up and getting a hold of the police.

"Suikotsu and Jakotsu…they've escaped from jail!" She wailed.

Everything began to spin sickeningly. "What?" He wanted to know, just to be sure he had heard right.

"They got away!" Sango was practically screaming now. "They're out and I know they're coming after us!"

Inuyasha put two and two together and said, "I think they've already got us."

---

It was quiet in Kagome's little room. It was a confined space with only a tiny window and a small adjoining bathroom. She had to be thankful for that, at least. She had cleaned up her wound, without any aid whatsoever, and was no lying on the bed in the middle of the room.

"What is this place?" She asked no one. "Are they a drug group or something?" She sighed and shook her head. "No…they're a group of killers, that's what they are. And this is their little home away from home."

At least it was comfortable. She knew she was going to be there a while, so why not just wait and see what happened? Why not wait and see if there was a window of opportunity?

And then she remembered her cell phone. She had placed it in her pocket right before calling nine-one-one. She had a connection to home! Instantly, all thoughts and plans of waiting it out vanished and she whipped out her phone and dialed her home number, just in case the police had arrived and were examining the area. What she got, however, was just as good.

"Hello?" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha!" She hissed.

"Kagome! Oh God, are you all right? Where are you?"

"They came and got me!" She said quickly.

"Suikotsu and Jakotsu?" He asked.

"Yeah." She took in a deep breath. "I can't talk long. They have me locked up and they don't know I have my cell." Her voice was trembling. She felt she had so much to explain, but didn't know what to start with. "I'm in K--"

She heard the door open and snapped her phone shut instantly. She stuffed it in her pocket and turned toward the door. Red eyes were staring at her as the black haired man entered and closed the door behind him. "Well, Kagome, are you enjoying your stay?"

"Fuck off," she growled. She didn't normally use foul language toward anyone, but he had interrupted her conversation with the one person who was her only way out and she was in a terrible mood with him for it.

"Now, now." He said in what she assumed to be a soothing tone. "Is this how you repay me for my hospitality? I've given you a bed and a bathroom and all you can do is use foul language toward me?"

"Hospitable? You call kidnapping me from my home _hospitable_?" She demanded.

"I have nothing to do with that." He said simply. "That was Jakotsu and Suikotsu's choice. And even it had been another person, I would have given them the same treatment."

Kagome had no response to this. He seemed nice…but she didn't like him. She wasn't sure why. It was just a gut feeling.

"By the way," he said. "I am Naraku."

Kagome still said nothing. He already knew her name, so why waste her time telling him?

He turned and headed toward the door.

"Wait," she said.

He turned, curiously.

"What kind of group are you guys? And what are you going to do with me?" She asked. She was determined to find answers to her earlier questions.

"Our plans for you," he said, "are to just keep you alive. We need a hostage in case the police show up."

She eyed him warily. "I have the feeling that you guys are murderers on the loose, judging by my cousins' new hobby."

He smiled. "You're a clever girl. Suikotsu said you were. And yes, we are all escaped convicts who just…can't help ourselves every now and then. Your cousins are among the worst. They've escape from prison more than once."

Kagome just stared at him. "So my cousins are murderers. What are you?"

He grinned proudly. "I've done just about everything imaginable."

"So you're the little ringleader?" She asked. This was growing more like an action movie with every passing second.

"You could say that." He said. "Now get some sleep." He turned and went out the door, locking it on the outside.

Kagome released the breath she had been holding in a big sigh of relief. That guy was scary…and to find out that he had broken almost every kind of law was even scarier thought.

Impetuously, her phone went off, the ring tone echoing very loudly throughout her room. Heart pounding, she struggled to fish it out of her pocket and she answered it. "Hello? Inuyasha! Oh, my God! You've got to help me. I'm in Kyo--"

The door burst open and Suikotsu, Jakotsu, and Naraku all entered. Suikotsu pulled the phone away, said, "She can't talk right now," and hung up. She screamed, "You jerk!" And tried to retrieve her phone. Suikotsu slapped her with enough force to send her reeling onto the bed.

Jakotsu pinned her down on the bed and snarled. "That's twice you've called for help."

"Actually," she rasped. He was crushing her lungs. "Inuyasha called _me._"

Jakotsu, angered by this smart comment, slapped her again. "Easy!" Naraku commanded. "Now look. You've made her nose bleed."

Kagome glared at Jakotsu. "Fucker," she hissed. She felt the defiant nature in her bubble to the surface. She hadn't felt so resilient, so insubordinate, so rebellious in what felt like forever. What better time to let it all come out?

Obviously, it was a bad time because Suikotsu slapped her that time. "I think," he growled, "you need to show a little more respect. Right now, we _own _you. Or did you forget that I'm still 'Death' and he's my partner? Don't you remember all of those people we scared you into telling us to kill? Remember how afraid you had been of me? Of Jakotsu? Of our knives at your throat? Remember how you would scream and cry because you were overcome with sympathy and pity and sadness for the families of the victims _you chose_? Do you remember it now? Good. Because you're in our house now and we can do whatever the hell we want with you. Starting with no food tonight." He, along with Jakotsu and Naraku, headed out the door. "And we're keeping your phone!"

The door slammed shut.

And so did her window of opportunity…

* * *

Note- There! How was it? I hope you all enjoyed. I like writing this chapter. It still feels strange…writing this one when just the other day I was still working on Escaping Death. Oh well. I would like to thank the following for reviewing the first chapter thus far:

Sara

Flesheater777

Zanessa troyella inukag Edwin

Keikoookami

AnimeMew

Virginiasgirl

Inuyashafan14

Karin Kinomoto

Topazchick08

Animeluver123

Shadow the Inu Youkai

Punk Rock Miko2


	3. Chapter 3

**Captured By Death**

Note- Hey! As you know, this is the sequel to the thriller, 'Escaping Death.' You guys loved it so much and I hope that you'll love this one, too! For those of you who haven't read 'Escaping Death,' I would recommend that you do, since you'll have no clue what's going on. Thanks.

Summary- Kagome thought the nightmare was over. Two weeks after putting her psychotic cousins in prison, however, they escape and they need a hostage. Who better than Kagome? What can she do now without the aid of her friends? She's all alone with nowhere to run, no one to turn to, and her time is running out.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_Captured By Death_

_Chapter Three_

Kagome was hungry from having been starved the night before. Her head pounded from having a blow to the face, causing a nose bleed. Her eyes had no tears from having cried so much throughout the night as she continually thought about the fact that, without her phone, she had no way to contact home. She had no way to escape Death again.

It was easier in her neighborhood. She had been at home everyday and had her friends and family close by. Now, however, she was in a very different place with lots of new people and far away from home. No one knew where she was. She couldn't get a hold of them to tell them, either. This frightened her more than anything. She couldn't get a connection to those who mattered most, so how was she going to make it out?

A voice in the back of her mind said: "_You're getting out of here in a body bag, that's how."_

She shook her head. No. She was determined to make it through. She had when Death first started haunting and torturing her. She could do it now where he was still just as bad. The only difference is that he had more of an advantage…and more friends.

She was just about to doze when a knock at her door woke her. She sat up abruptly and saw that it was merely Yoshiro. He had with him a plate of food -- eggs and a pancake, complete with syrup -- and a glass of water. He closed the door behind him and approached her slowly. "I have your breakfast," he said softly. "I know you must be hungry."

She only regarded him with calm and thankful eyes. "Sit down," she offered, motioning toward a vacant place on the bed in front of her. He did as she asked and he presented to plate to her. She took it and began eating right away with the fork he handed her.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" She looked at him curiously. _He _was sorry? Why was _he _sorry? He had nothing to do with this. All he did was bring a car to a certain place on the side of a highway road.

"Their behavior." He looked at her woefully. "Naraku is tolerable but Jakotsu and Suikotsu are just vicious. When I heard they were going off for a while to find a random victim, I was glad I wouldn't have to deal with them, their attitudes, the prostitutes Suikotsu brings here at night. But now that I see what they've done, I feel guilty. I wish they would have stayed here."

She smiled -- actually smiled -- at him. She smiled at a convicted felon! "It's fine." She took another bite of her pancake, swallowed, and took a sip of water. A strange combination, but it helped. "I swear. I just wish I had a way to get home." Okay, now she was telling a convicted felon -- a bad guy on their side -- how she wished she could get home.

"I know, believe me." He sighed. Then, he lowered his voice and looked toward the door warily. "I would help you if I could. But these guys would kill me."

She nodded in understanding and placed her empty plate on the bed beside of her. "Thank you, anyway." She downed the rest of her water and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. "So why are you here, Yoshiro? What crime did you commit?" He seemed much too nice to do anything, so why was he here?

"That's the thing," he said, instantly appearing uncomfortable. "I _didn't_ do anything."

She gave him a quizzical look. "I don't really follow you."

"About a year ago, my girlfriend at that time, who was pregnant with our son, set me up. She had everything fixed to make it seem like I abused her. Of course, I got arrested." He sighed softly, ruefully. "I would have never hurt her. I loved her. And I loved our son, even though he wasn't born."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

He forced a meek smile. "It's fine. I've accepted it." His fake smile faded and he lowered his voice once again. "Here's a few words of advice; Your cousins are just plain mean. Suikotsu won't kill you without direct orders from Naraku. Jakotsu, however, since he's homosexual, will kill you within a second. He despises women." He released a breath. "Naraku is a tolerable guy. But after he kills someone, he has to kill someone else. Basically, once he starts, it's hard to get him to stop. But they are not the only guys to watch out for." He adjusted himself on the bed. "There's Ryura. He is a convicted rapist. One of the worst ones in the area. 14 women so far. Jura, his brother, is just obsessed with guns. He's shot countless victims. And then there's their other brother, Kyora. He is a pyromaniac. I'm telling you this for your own good -- stay away from them at all costs."

Kagome didn't know how to respond to this. It was disturbing, and yet, totally expected at the same time. She was also immensely grateful to Yoshiro for the heads up. It would make her time here much easier.

"I must leave now. But I will talk to you later." He gathered up the plate and glass and exited her room, leaving her in complete silence.

---

"Oh, God! Why did this have to happen?" Ms. Higurashi demanded, sobbing into the front of Sango's shirt. "My baby girl is gone!"

Sango tried her best to console her, only to end up failing. Ms. Higurashi's grief only succeeded in making her cry as well.

The police had questioned every one of them and the only ones who were able to provide the information were, of course, Inuyasha and Sango since they knew who they were dealing with. They hadn't yet gotten a hold of Bankotsu and Miroku was still in the hospital. Now, the police were still scanning the area, tracing phone calls, and doing fingerprint testing.

Inuyasha, who was pacing back and forth on the front porch, growling under his breath, curse. "Damn! How could we lose her? How _could _we let them get to her?" He let out an exasperated sigh. "What was she saying to me…?" He thought back to her last words:

"_Hello? Inuyasha! Oh, my God! You've got to help me. I'm in Kyo--"_

"Kyoto!" He shouted impetuously, startling Sango and Ms. Higurashi, who were sitting on the swing not two feet from him. "She said she was somewhere started with Kyo. She's in Kyoto!" He immediately ran inside and informed the cops of this bit of information while Ms. Higurashi said, "Kyoto! _That _far away!"

"That's far away," Sango said slowly. 'Why did they have to take her so far away?' She asked herself. 'Why did they have to come back for us?'

Inuyasha came out of the house, followed by a few officers. Inuyasha stood next to Sango and Ms. Higurashi and watched as they all filed into their cars and sped away. "They're heading toward Kyoto," Inuyasha explained. Some will stay behind and give them more info about the phone calls."

"Hopefully," Sango said softly, "they can bring her back home."

---

Kagome was lying on her bed, her stomach satisfied from her previous meal. She had taken a nap -- despite the fact that she was uncomfortable there -- and felt much better. The only thing now was how dirty she felt. The blood had crusted in her hair and on her clothes and she wished to take a shower. She wasn't about to do that, however, due to the fact that Yoshiro had frightened her with his heads up. She still silently thanked him, however, and just relaxed.

There was a knock at her door, and she bolted upright abruptly. "Who is it?"

The person on the other side ignored her question and let themselves in. She wasn't sure who he was, or what he wanted, but the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. He had long bluish hair pulled back into a long braid and his eyes glowed crimson.

"Who are you?" She demanded, warily keeping an eye on his hands in case he sported any kind of weapons.

"Hi, Kagome," he said casually. "We haven't gotten a chance to meet, so I figured I'd come and introduce myself. I'm Ryura."

Her heart stopped and her blood ran cold, like ice, in her veins.

When she didn't answer and everything grew quiet, he said, "Well, be that way." He began advancing on her, and she nearly broke her neck trying to stumble away. He stopped. "What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"I…you…" She couldn't find the right words, and even if she could have, she felt that she was incapable of speech at that moment. She was in the same room with a convicted rapist, who had raped fourteen women!

"Well?" He took another step toward her, then another.

Kagome's feet became tangled and she fell backwards onto her bed.

"Are you _afraid _of me?" He smirked. When she didn't respond, he said, "I'll take your lack of words as a yes. Why are you scared?"

Foolishly, she was about to tell him why. However, the door busted open and Naraku came in, looking a bit irritated. When he saw Ryura standing in front of Kagome, who was sprawled out on the bed, a frightened expression on her face, he said, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Actually," Ryura said, heading towards the door. "No, you're not. I was just trying to talk to Kagome and she suddenly spazzed out on me." He walked out, leaving the two alone.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked, pulling herself upright.

Naraku smiled. "Your friends have been calling that cell phone of yours. I haven't answered, nor did I plan on it. However, I'm willing to let you speak to them, if they call back."

She felt joy flood through her. She could finally talk to Inuyasha and have a decent conversation with him! But…

"Why?" She asked.

"What do you mean, why?" Naraku answered her question with one of his own.

"I've seen enough movies to know that this is some kind of set up." Kagome hissed. "Why are you letting me get away with talking to my friends?"

Naraku chuckled. "You're pretty clever. Suikotsu warned me about that. You're right about how it's a strange thing to do. I'm only doing it to let you inform them that you're still alive, and maybe they will stop calling."

"What's the catch?" Kagome demanded hotly.

"You cannot give out any kind of clue as to your whereabouts. Understood? Also, you cannot tell them who is holding you against your will." He tossed her the cell phone and she easily caught it. "Someone will be stationed right outside the door. When they hear it ring, they will enter and listen to your conversation. If any of the guidelines are broken…well, you won't like me very much after that."

Just like that, he left her alone.

Kagome just sat on her bed and waited patiently for the phone to ring. She didn't have to wait long. After two rings, someone came in with spiky hair that was black and had white in it. She wasn't sure who he was, and she frankly didn't care. She simply ignored him and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Kagome! Thank God! Are you all right?" It was Inuyasha and from the way it sounded, he was on his cell phone.

"I'm fine. They haven't hurt me…much." She said softly.

"What do you mean, much?" He demanded indignantly. "I swear, I'll kill them if they hurt you in any way!"

"Inuyasha," she said gingerly. "I promise I'm fine."

"Good," he said. "We're on our way to Kyoto."

Her blood ran cold and she prayed that the guy behind her hadn't heard that. 'I hope he can't hear Inuyasha's side of the conversation!'

"Where are you?" Inuyasha asked. "Give me a clue."

"I…" Her throat was dry and she felt tired all of a sudden, despite the fact that she had gotten at least two hours of sleep not too long before. "I can't…"

"What do you mean?" He wanted to know.

"They'll kill me…" She whispered.

It was quiet for a long time and Kagome wasn't sure if he was still on the phone. Had he lost his signal? She wanted to make sure he was still there. "Inuyasha?"

"I'm still here," he replied. "They better not hurt you, Kagome."

Kagome didn't know how to respond to his angry sentence. Instead, she sat quietly and tried to think of something to say, which wasn't easy due to Inuyasha's strange silence and the frightening man behind her. At length, she said, "I have to go now. Tell mom I love her and not to worry. Okay?"

"I don't want you to hang up," he said softly. "I'm afraid I won't get to hear you talk anymore."

"You will. I promise." She said, smiling. "Bye."

"Bye…I love you."

Kagome gasped lightly, but said, "Love you, too," and snapped her phone shut, ending her conversation with Inuyasha.

Now, she was determined to make it out alive, one way or another.

---

Inuyasha reluctantly closed his cell phone and stared at it for a few moments. What he had said…"I love you"…had been true. He did and he saw that now. It was all very clear.

"IS she all right?" Sango asked.

He nodded. "She's fine. But she can't tell us where she is or they'll kill her." He paused. "Ms. Higurashi," he said to the lady in the front seat of the car. She turned, looking more tired than ever. "Kagome said she loves you and not to worry."

Ms. Higurashi simply nodded and turned back to face the highway in front of them. Miroku had just gotten out of the hospital and, after discovering that Kagome had disappeared, offered to drive the four of them -- Inuyasha, Sango, Ms, Higurashi, and himself -- out to Kyoto. They told the police that if they found anything, they'd call them and inform them of it.

'I'm coming to help you, Kagome,' he thought. 'Just hang on. I'm not doubting you. And I'm not leaving you behind. We got through it once, we can get through it again.'

* * *

Note- There! I hope you enjoyed it. We finally learned a little bit about our criminals in this chapter. What'd you think? Let me know. Thanks.

Also, I would like to thank these reviewers for their reviews for the second chapter:

XNiight of hate

Punk Rock Miko2

Vampiric Sesshomaru gurl

Topazchick08

Toonsfreak14

Demonpriestessinhighschool

Flesheater777

Bubbles

Shadow the Inu Youkai

AnimeMew

VirginiasGirl

Shessomaru The Lord

Karin Kinomoto

Heartgirl9229

Keikookami

Mizz Ladiiee Mia

SweetInuLover

Child of the Silvery moon

Flower tears

Sara

Angel of Hatered

Hearii-Sama


	4. Chapter 4

**Captured By Death**

Note- Hey! Everyone seems to be enjoying this so far. I am so happy. I've gotten good feedback and I would like to thank all of you who read. I love you guys!

Summary- Kagome thought the nightmare was over. Two weeks after putting her psychotic cousins in prison, however, they escape and they need a hostage. Who better than Kagome? What can she do now without the aid of her friends? She's all alone with nowhere to run, no one to turn to, and her time is running out.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

_Captured By Death_

_Chapter Four_

* * *

Inuyasha peered inside of the car that had been abandoned on the side of the highway. The only reason he had gotten Miroku to pull over was because the car looked similar to the one that Kagome's neighbors owned. After examining it for a few moments, he soon confirmed it to be the same one. The only difference was that this one had been hotwired and the backseat had blood all over it…

His nose told him it was Kagome's blood.

Ms. Higurashi began to panic when this bit of information was shared among the four of them. Sango comforted her while Miroku contacted the police, who were still gathering evidence at the Higurashi residence. He told them of their location and that they'd stay there and wait.

"Don't worry," Inuyasha said to Ms. Higurashi and Sango. "She's fine."

Earlier, while he had been on the phone with her, he had believed it. Now, however, after seeing the blood she had lost, he wasn't so sure. He could only hope for the best.

However, there was still something puzzling him. That other scent that lingered around the car…it was all too familiar. It smelt just like that of his father's friend…but he wasn't sure. And he wasn't about to make assumptions or accusations. Now, he was only concentrating on waiting for the police off in the distance.

---

Kagome was lying on her bed, staring at her cell phone, waiting, hoping, praying that someone would call. She just wanted to talk, get her mind off of her current predicament. She just wanted to hear the voice of someone, anyone, familiar, important. Anything would be better than sitting in bleak silence and pondering over her fate that was to come.

Would she die? Would she make it out alive? Would all of these convicts -- with the exception of Yoshiro -- get arrested? Would Inuyasha find her? If he did, what would happen to him? What would happen to her?

So many questions and yet, so little answers. She figured that if everyone there got arrested, that Yoshiro would, too, since he stood silent in front of a kidnapping. She also guessed that, if Inuyasha showed up, someone would try to kill him. And if he showed up, Naraku would think that she told him where she was and God only knew what would happen after that…

Her door opened, causing her to snap her head up abruptly. Suikotsu entered and closed the door behind him. "Hey there, little cousin." He said in a mocking tone. "How are you?"

"I'm locked in a room in a stinking warehouse in a totally different city." She stated, her voice flat. "How do you think I am?"

"Now, now," he said, coming up to her. "Don't be like that."

Kagome shuffled off the bed as quickly as she could and backed to the far end of the room. She wasn't taking any chances with this guy…not again. "I can, and I will be like that if I want to."

Suikotsu frowned jokingly. "Aw, come on! After a while…well, this place will sort of grow on you…" He smiled. "It will start to feel like home."

"Yeah?" She asked, not interested in the least. She didn't believe him at all. "Well, it's hard to imagine living in the same place as a rotten dog like _you_."

The playfulness vanished from his face just as quickly as it had emerged. 'Oh, no,' she thought, her heart rising to her throat. 'I've done it now. I can never keep my mouth shut, can I?'

"Kagome," he said, his voice hard. "You don't hate me as much as you claim or pretend you do. I'm your cousin and you can't erase the fun we had when we were kids."

"Oh, believe me," she said, "I can try."

"Well, I know you won't." He replied. "I know you, Kagome. You love those memories. You wish things could be like that again. Don't you?"

"Why _can't_ it be like that again?" She asked. "What _happened _to you?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked. "_Nothing_ happened to me."

"Something _had _to have happened to you," she said lowly. "I mean…look at you! You're a _psychotic murderer_!" She shook her head shamefully, reprimanding him. "You're nothing like the kid I played with years ago. _Nothing._"

"You're right." He said, a smile creeping across his face. "I'm nothing like that little, ignorant brat I used to be. Don't you think it's a good thing?" He paused, popping his knuckles. Kagome guessed he did that because he was showing off his dominance. "I mean, would it be all that great if I was just as ignorant as I once was? I don't think so."

"You're insane," she said.

"Perhaps," he said. Then, with a nod and a smile, he said, "Nice talk," and left the room.

Kagome let a sigh of relief escape her lips. Thank God, he was gone.

Impetuously, the cell phone that was lying on the bed in front of her rang. She shuffled forward, grabbed it, and answered it. She didn't want anyone nearby to hear it ring and come in to monitor her conversation. "Hello?"

"Kagome?"

"Hey, Sango." She said lowly, keeping a wary eye on the door. "What's going on?"

"We found a car on the side of the road and we know you were in it." She paused and Kagome could hear the sounds of the interstate in the background. "The backseat is covered in your blood! What happened?"

"Just a blow to the head." She said automatically, adding quickly, "But it's nothing! I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"The cops are on their way here." Sango informed her friend.

"Look…" she took in a breath. "Don't bring them here yet. Keep them at bay for as long as you can…or at least tell them that if they show up, not only will they be killed, but I will, too."

"Are you sure about this?" Sango asked, her voice trembling. "What if they decide to kill you anyway?"

"They won't." She said. "I know they won't. Now just don't call unless it's an emergency and tell mom and Inuyasha I love them."

"All right." She sighed. "I'm afraid I'll never talk to you again."

"You will. It's a promise. Now go." Kagome commanded, before she broke out into tears.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Kagome closed the phone and stuffed it in a nearby drawer for protection. She wasn't sure what they had planned, or even if they _were _intending on keeping her alive, but she knew that she had to keep Inuyasha and the others -- as well as the cops -- away from her for as long as possible. It was the only difference before life and death for them…and probably for her.

* * *

Note- I apologize for how short it is. I hope it is still good. Please review, thanks!

Thanks once again to:

Bubblez4ya

Flower Tears

Ro0tin4Kagome

Keiko Ookami

SacredBeauty97

Hearii-Sama

Sara

Toonsfreak14

Vampiric Sesshomaru gurl

XNiight of hate

SweetInuLover

AnimeMew

Flesheater777

Topazchick08

Karin Kinomoto

Demonpriestessinhighschool

VirginiasGirl

Punk Rock Miko2

Shadow the Inu Youkai


	5. Chapter 5

**Captured By Death**

Note- Hey! Everyone seems to be enjoying this so far. I am so happy. I've gotten good feedback and I would like to thank all of you who read. I love you guys!

Also, if you would like to get an idea of some stories to come -- more than likely -- then go to my profile. I have a list complete with titles and summaries. Enjoy!

Summary- Kagome thought the nightmare was over. Two weeks after putting her psychotic cousins in prison, however, they escape and they need a hostage. Who better than Kagome? What can she do now without the aid of her friends? She's all alone with nowhere to run, no one to turn to, and her time is running out.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_Captured By Death_

_Chapter Five_

Kagome pushed her eyes open slowly and groggily. Everything slowly came into focus as she lay there for a few moments, composing herself. As she attempted to lift herself up, she felt her stiff back pop and she fell back down onto the mattress. 'What the--?' she wondered, craning her neck to see what sort of position she was in. She had slept in an awkward position, with one foot on the floor and her right arm dangling off the side of the bed.

Wow. No wonder she was so sore.

She forced herself up despite the uncomfortable pain in her muscles and joints and let out a yawn. She knew that being sore and tired when trying to run or fight for her life was not a good thing.

She noticed that the tiny, black wall clock on the other side of the room read eleven twenty in the morning. With a sigh, she climbed off the bed and proceeded toward the door, grasped the knob in her moist fingers, and gave it a turn. Locked. She shrugged as if she had been expecting as much -- which she had -- and went toward the drawer where she had stashed the cell phone.

She slid the drawer open and gasped at the sight. The phone was gone, replaced with a note covered with a red substance that she could only assume was blood.

She took the tiny slip of bloody paper in her trembling fingers and looked at it. It read:

_Higurashi,_

_You're not as clever as I keep telling you that you are. You should've known that someone was listening in on your conversation last night. That someone was me, Suikotsu. After you fell asleep, I went out and had a little fun, killing a young girl who attended a school here in this area. After that, I took your phone, which is now covered in that girl's blood, and left this note, which is, obviously, covered in her blood, as well. I hope you don't mind. You should be used to all the killings by now._

_By the way, you made the right decision in telling your friends not to show up with the cops. I'm glad that you thought ahead about the possible consequences that both you and your friends will suffer if the boys in blue just happened to show. Good job._

_You know, I've been thinking, since you've assisted two murderers in their killings, you're becoming quite the little convict yourself. Think about it: you helped kill some people and attempted to kill me and Jakotsu. Don't you think you're becoming quite the little murderer? I think so. _

_Much love,_

_Suikotsu_

The words began blurring together on the page, mixing together with the crimson and white, causing Kagome to feel woozy and drop the note to the floor. She stumbled to the bed and collapsed onto it, Suikotsu's voice invading her mind, repeating that question over and over: _Don't you think you're becoming quite the little murderer? Don't you think you're becoming quite the little murderer? _

"No," she whispered, her voice quivering. "I'm not. I didn't kill anybody."

She could hear Suikotsu's sickening voice inside her head, arguing with her: "_Oh, but you did. Should I list them off? Kikyo, Hojo, Hiten, Kagura…"_

"But I didn't physically kill them." She said lowly, not only to assure herself, but the horrible voice in her head.

"_No, but you _told _me to kill them."_

"That's no big deal," she said slowly.

"_It _is _a big deal. You told me to take someone's life. You _willingly _told me victims."_

"Only because you were going to kill me." She said, reminding the voice that didn't exist as if it were the real Suikotsu standing before her, arguing with her, reprimanding her. She lay in silence, feeling an overwhelming sense of dread and regret was over her. She hadn't killed anyone! She would never kill anyone…

That wasn't true. She had been prepared to kill Suikotsu and Jakotsu if she had had to just two weeks before.

However, that was only because they were trying to kill her. So she was justified, right? Of course she was. It was called self defense, and she was entitled to fight in order to keep herself safe. And if she had to kill them to do so, then that was acceptable, right?

The door opened, causing her to jump in surprise and look into Yoshiro's eyes. He managed a weak smile at her and let himself in, closing the door behind him. "How are you?" He asked.

She gave him a 'how would you be' look and he said, "Ah. I thought as much. I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault." Kagome said. "So you don't have to apologize."

"I know," he said, taking a place beside her on the bed. "But I hate to see a woman in this kind of predicament."

Kagome's interest spiked and she asked, "So you've seen another woman here, in this sort of situation?"

"Well," he said slowly, as if trying to remember. "Sort of. She had been a very good friend of Suikotsu's and hadn't known about their crime sprees and such. Naraku found out about her and brought her here so she could see what was going on. The poor girl was distraught at having found out about Suikotsu's 'hobbies.' Naraku ordered everyone to keep her here for a while, no food, and no water. She was a defiant and strong soul, that one. She hung in there for about a week."

Yoshiro paused, shaking his head woefully.

"What happened to her?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Naraku ordered Suikotsu to kill her." Yoshiro replied mournfully, his voice gentle.

Kagome felt her hand lift to her mouth and her heart sank.

"Back then," Yoshiro continued, "Suikotsu wasn't much of a criminal. He hadn't killed anyone and only committed small crimes. To be honest, I think that is what ruined what sanity he had left in him. He killed once and that was all it took. He killed the only girl he had strong feelings for and now he kills just to have fun and to torture others."

"That's horrible," she said gingerly. "What room did they keep her in?"

"That's the ironic part," Yoshiro said. "It was this very room."

Kagome felt her heart drop to her ankles. "And…" she was struggling to speak. "Is this the room that Suikotsu killed her in?"

Yoshiro nodded ruefully. "It is. The blood stain is still in the carpet right over there." He pointed to a place about three feet away from the bathroom doorway.

Kagome covered her mouth and turned away. "Is this his idea of a joke?" She asked, holding back her poor excuse for a dinner from the night before.

"I think," Yoshiro said, rising to his feet. "It is his idea of bringing it back to life." He sighed and regarded Kagome with very sad eyes. "I don't want to scare you, but I think he plans on killing you, just as he did those few years ago to Anaya."

"But why?" Kagome asked, trembling. "Why would he want to kill _me _like he did Anaya?"

"He told me that you're defiant just as she had been. You're clever and stubborn. Anaya had been the same way, and he probably likes to think of you as Anaya." He gripped the doorknob with his large right hand and said, his back facing her, "I'm so sorry it had to come to this. All I have to say is hang in there." His voice was low and Kagome could only pray that no one heard him in the other side of the door. He would be killed for sure.

He looked at her, gave her a weak smile, and walked out, leaving her in silence to ponder over all of the information she had been given within the last twenty minutes.

It was a lot to think about and it was also a tragic and twisted tale of love and murder.

And she was caught up in the middle of it.

* * *

Note- There you have it! Surprise, surprise. Do any of you feel sorry for Suikotsu now that you know a bit about his troubled past?

I would like to thank the following people for reviewing the last chapter:

J bear

Ro0tin4Kagome

Toonsfreak14

AnimeMew

Lycan

Blackpantherdmcf

Keikoookami

Demonpriestessinhighschool

Topazchick08

Angel of Hatered

Bubblez4ya

Flesheater777

Karin Kinomoto

VirginiasGirl

XNiight of hate

Vampiric Sesshomaru gurl

Animeluver123

Shadow the Inu Youkai

Sara


	6. Chapter 6

**Captured By Death**

Note- Hey! Everyone seems to be enjoying this so far. I am so happy. I've gotten good feedback and I would like to thank all of you who read. I love you guys!

Summary- Kagome thought the nightmare was over. Two weeks after putting her psychotic cousins in prison, however, they escape and they need a hostage. Who better than Kagome? What can she do now without the aid of her friends? She's all alone with nowhere to run, no one to turn to, and her time is running out.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_Captured By Death_

_Chapter Six_

The room Kagome was being confined in was dark and quiet. The fifteen year old girl who was currently occupying the bed was sound asleep, mumbling incoherent words under her breath. A figured moved across the room with silent, cat-like grace and stood by the bed, watching Kagome, crowding up to her.

"No…" she said, rolling over violently. A layer of sweat obscured her brow. "Leave me alone…"

Her hair was matted to the sides of her face due to the sweat. The blankets had long since been kicked to the floor into a big heap. She gripped the pillows in fear. "You're insane…" she mumbled, causing a sickening smile to spread across the figure's face. "Do you hear me…? Insane…"

The figure continued to smirk as he took a place on the bed next to her.

"I'm not Anaya…"

The smile faded just as quickly as it had appeared.

"So don't kill me like you did her…"

Kagome was awoken violently with a start when the figure's right hand shot out and covered her mouth and nose, blocking off her air. She instantly -- if not automatically -- grasped the hand covering her mouth and attempted to pull it off. She gazed deeply into Suikotsu's psychotic eyes, impetuously realizing that she could die any moment, the terrible images of her nightmare washing back over her.

"How do you know about Anaya?" Suikotsu demanded, his eyes blazing with fury that she was not familiar with. "Who the hell told you?"

'Well if you took your hand off my mouth, I'd be able to tell you,' Kagome thought bitterly, still attempting to jerk his hand off -- all to no avail.

"It was Naraku, wasn't it?" He demanded. "He told you, didn't he?"

He pulled his hand off her face, and she immediately began sucking in as much air as she could, making herself lightheaded. She shook it off and looked up at her cousin to find him seething with anger and suppressed hatred. Could there, she wondered, be some sort of tension between the group? If there just happened to be some tension, she was planning on using that to her advantage somehow.

Either way, she was determined to keep Yoshiro out of harm's way. He was the _only_ one there who had decent -- well, okay, _any _-- manners or sanity left within him.

"Yeah," she whispered. "Naraku told me."

"Damn him!" Suikotsu raged.

Kagome, not wanting any sort of commotion to start due to Suikotsu's outburst of anger, placed a hand on his shoulder and said, her voice low, "Shut up! Do you want him to come in here?"

"I could care less," he hissed indignantly. "He would just end up dying."

Kagome noticed, with a sickening churn of her stomach, that Suikotsu sported a knife on his side. She had only took notice of it due to a tiny bit of light reflecting off of the blade. He had it partially removed from it's case and was fingering it jadedly. "Look," she said cautiously, watching as he put the knife away, "I don't want anyone else dying in here--"

Suikotsu's hand connecting with her face sent her reeling backward onto the bed. "Shut up!" He said, not yelling, but his voice was loud enough to where Kagome heard echoes in her head.

Kagome sat up, a defiant look on her face. "I sorry about Anaya, but--"

_SLAP! _She fell backwards once again. After composing herself for a moment she began again, knowing full well that it was a great risk, but she was willing to make it. "_But _it was _your _fault. _You _were the one who killed her--" This time it was a punch to the left side of Kagome's face, instead of a slap to the right.

As she struggled to sit up this time, she felt blood spill from her mouth. She was determined to continue anyways, and show Suikotsu just how strong -- or stubborn -- she could be. "Admit it," she said. "You endangered her in the first place by seeing her while _still _staying here with a group of criminals. So, basically, you have no one to blame but yourself for Anaya's death--" Another punch shut her up temporarily. More blood dripped from her mouth, and even from her nose, onto the pillows and bed sheets.

"It _wasn't _my fault!" Suikotsu protested heatedly. "It was Naraku's!"

"Maybe," she said, sitting up again. She was not going to give in to the pain. "Maybe not. I don't think it was. All he did was find out that _you _were seeing her and gave you _orders._" She wiped some blood away from her lips, only to feel it pour down her chin and neck once again. "He gave you _orders _that _you decided to follow_." She said the last part slowly, and very carefully, making sure it all sunk in. Sure, she felt a little sorry for him, but she had to let him know that he was the one responsible for his own suffering and insanity, and make him sorry he did it. And also, she was probably doing this to show him how insolent she could be. "It is _your _fault for involving her, _and _for following someone else's orders that you _didn't have _to follow."

Suikotsu obviously couldn't take it anymore for he leapt on top of her with newfound animal-like ferocity, one hand grabbing her throat and applying pressure, the other finding his knife, which somehow twisted and found a spot into Kagome's side. She would have screamed in pain, but it was impossible to do so with no oxygen and a hand crushing her larynx.

"Listen to me," he growled -- no, snarled -- in her face. "It was _all Naraku's fault._ He thinks that, just because he's the most psychotic out of us all and has committed every crime you can commit, he can run this place." He took in a deep breath. "But he can't. This place was made for all criminals who were responsible for themselves. The only thing we all worried about as a whole were the police. Other than that, we were supposed to be allowed to do what we pleased. But Naraku thinks he can boss us all around, giving us _orders _and all this other bullshit! He's not the boss of me. Only I can control what I do." He closed his eyes, as if relishing this fact, before opening them again and piercing Kagome with their sharpness. "And it feels good to finally be in control."

Kagome abruptly comprehended the fact that she was losing control, losing her insubordinate behavior that made her unlike any other victims, helped her hang in there through the tough times, and she began thrashing about, disregarding the throbbing in her side and face. She managed to bring her knee up to connect with his stomach and he fell off of her onto the floor. She then managed to roll -- with much difficulty -- off the opposite side of the bed. Once she had rambled up to her weak feet, she glared at Suikotsu with anxious eyes, weighing her alternatives. 'Now what?' Her panicked mind was racing with options, but quickly marking them off the list because of the terrible consequences. What she came up with, however, was something that frightened her massively.

She raced around the bed, kicked Suikotsu in the stomach once more, and wrenched the door open and sprinted out of the room into the larger rooms with as much strength as she could muster. She saw no one, heard no one, and determined that this was it. It was her chance to escape death once again.

She hurried toward the door that she assumed to be the entrance to the place, totally conscious to the feeling of hot blood oozing down her side beneath her shirt, and dripping down her neck and mouth. She paid it no heed, determined to elude Suikotsu and get help.

She shoved the door open with all her might and raced outside into the cool, fall, nighttime air. She happened to look up and saw bright, twinkling stars. Oh…why couldn't she be at home, enjoying the sight with Inuyasha instead of running from a homicidal killer in a totally different city?

She could hear Suikotsu yelling at her to stop, but she ignored him. She took in her surroundings, memorized road signs for future reference -- just in case -- and continued her journey down the street.

One sign read: "WacDonalds, two miles on right!"

Another read: "Yoko's Gas, next left!"

The warehouse she had been imprisoned at was an old pool table making place that had, obviously, long since gone out of business. Now, however, it was crawling with convicted criminals who desperately needed to be put behind bars…some of them a second time.

Her breathing was coming out ragged, but she didn't dare stop. All she knew was that she might actually be making out alive, and escaping Suikotsu for a second time.

Right up until someone tackled her, knocking the air out of her and sending searing pain throughout her body.

She looked up to find Ryura on top of her, smirking, Jakotsu coming up behind him, saying, "Kill the bitch! Kill her!"

"No, I'm not going to kill her," Ryura said calmly, running his fingers through Kagome's raven hair, which she was sure had blood in it, as well. She was repulsed by his touch, but didn't dare move in fear of having him hurt her more.

This, however, didn't keep her from saying, since her rebellious nature had been sparked up again, "Get off me."

"I don't think so," Ryura said.

Kagome look fiercely at Ryura before letting out a scream for assistance, begging anyone in the area to come to her aid. "Help me! Please! Anyone! He--"

"Bitch!" Ryura screamed, taking a handful of Kagome's hair, pulling her head up, and slamming it back down onto the pavement.

Kagome's world went black and her pain temporarily subsided.

* * *

Note- There you have it! Sorry it was short. I hope that it had enough action in it to keep you all satisfied. Anyways, please review. Was it good? Bad? Let me know! Any ideas? Send 'em in! Thanks.

Thank you:

SacredBeauty97

Toonsfreak14

Tampico-10-01

AnimeMew

VirginiasGirl

Leshaya

Shadow the Inu Youkai

Blackpantherdmcf

Hentai18ancilla

Punk rock miko2

Sara

Topazchick08

Karin Kinomoto

XNiight of hate


	7. Chapter 7

**Captured By Death**

Note- Hey! Everyone seems to be enjoying this so far. I am so happy. I've gotten good feedback and I would like to thank all of you who read. I love you guys!

Summary- Kagome thought the nightmare was over. Two weeks after putting her psychotic cousins in prison, however, they escape and they need a hostage. Who better than Kagome? What can she do now without the aid of her friends? She's all alone with nowhere to run, no one to turn to, and her time is running out.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_Captured By Death_

_Chapter Seven_

Immense pain was what Kagome woke to about twenty minutes later. She cried out, grasping her wounded side, cringing as the throbbing went through her entire body. She expected to feel warm liquid oozing between her fingers, and only found a bandage. She sat up abruptly and realized that her shirt was gone and her face had been cleaned up from Suikotsu's previous beating. She gingerly fingered the back of her head and felt a bandage there, as well. Obviously Ryura had busted her head open _again._

She could hear stentorian and acrimonious yelling outside 'her room,' and focused on the voices.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" This voice clearly belonged to Naraku, judging by the depth of its tone.

"_You're_ what's wrong with me, that's what!" She could recognize Suikotsu's sickening voice anywhere.

"So _I'm _the one responsible for your beating of that girl in there?" Naraku demanded hotly. "That makes no sense whatsoever, Suikotsu. You know, you need to straighten up. You've been a little out of control lately, and I don't like it."

"Out of control?" Suikotsu argued. "_What _control? I hope you're not talking about the control _you _have over this dump!"

Kagome knew it. There was tension between this group. Very, very thick tension. Now all she had to do was keep it that way and use it to her advantage somehow.

"Suikotsu," Naraku sounded exasperated; tired. "What are you talking about _now_?"

"You think you're the boss of this place, don't you, Naraku?" Suikotsu demanded. "When this whole shindig started, it was do each his own. Every man for himself. Right? Well, you've been trying to run the place lately, and…_I don't like it._"

"Oh, well, I'm sorry you feel that way, Suikotsu." Naraku paused, and Kagome was afraid of what was going to happen. "But we can deal with that whole issue later. Now, are you going to tell me why you beat the shit out of your little cousin in there or not?"

Kagome suddenly felt her heart sink when she remembered the lie she told Suikotsu in order to keep Yoshiro safe. She had told Suikotsu that Naraku told her about Anaya. She had to keep him from spilling the beans. If he did, Naraku would deny it and it would most likely result in her getting beat up by _both _Naraku and Suikotsu.

She leapt up and raced to the door, banging and kicking at it, screaming, "Let me out of here, now! You sick bastards! You _murderers_!"

'There,' she thought with satisfaction, beginning to cease in her mission of rattling the door. 'That should've gotten their attention.'

Impetuously, the door burst open and Naraku stood there, looking as smug as always…and she'd only known him a couple of days and had memorized his expression.

"Ah, Kagome," he said, his voice much too warm and benevolent than it should have been. "I see you're doing better," he examined her closely and Kagome, realizing her partial nakedness, quickly covered her bra with her arms and glowered at Naraku.

"Yeah," she spat. "I'm peachy."

"Now, now," he said in a reprimanding voice. "You mustn't be that way just because you're talking to _me._ Can't you treat me as an equal?"

"Depends on what your definition of an equal is," she growled. "And believe me -- you don't qualify for _my _definition."

Naraku sighed and said, "I apologize for Suikotsu's outburst. He seems to think I'm the one to blame for his bouts of anger--"

"You _are_!" Suikotsu raged, entering the room, making Kagome feel more awkward. Where was her shirt? What had they done with it?

Suikotsu seemed to pay no mind to her half nakedness, however, and continued to yell. "You _are _why I'm so pissed right now!"

"I understand how you feel about the issue of control, but--"

"No! That's not it!" Suikotsu interrupted.

Kagome sucked in a breath. Suikotsu was about to say it. What was worse -- both of them were in the same room with her, right in front of her. And she was in a lot of pain, as well as trouble.

A knock on the door at the front of the warehouse stopped Suikotsu from uttering those dreaded words Kagome didn't wish to hear him say. She thanked God, while wondering who could have been at the door.

Naraku seemed to be pondering over the options while heading toward the large, metal structure, as well.

Kagome couldn't help but imagining Inuyasha standing behind that door with a machine gun in hand and a whole rally of S.W. A. T. team members behind him, coming to her rescue and killing everyone in the warehouse -- other than Yoshiro, of course.

She was disappointed, however, when she saw Naraku crack the door open hesitantly, but nonchalantly at the same time. This guy obviously knew how to handle cops, which was what was on the other side of the door. He couldn't have been older than twenty six or so, and obviously didn't know who Naraku was, despite his so-called famous crime spree record.

Kagome opened her mouth to scream at the officer, to get help, but Ryura raced forward and seized her before she had the chance, covering her mouth with his hand and dragging her backwards into her room. Her stomach churned when she realized Suikotsu was no longer among them.

Ryura closed the door gently and backed Kagome up against it, slamming his body against hers roughly, causing her to wince and grunt in pain. "Shh," he said, examining her upper half meticulously. Kagome glared daggers at him, trying to free her mouth so she could scream for help. He kept a firm hold on her, however, and all she could do was release muffled screams.

Outside, Naraku regarded the police officer with modesty. "Hello, officer. What can I do for you this evening?"

"Well, I had a complaint of screaming earlier. It sounded like a young female right down the street. Do you know anything about it?"

Naraku shook his head lightly. "No, I haven't heard anything but these guys in here." He motioned toward Yoshiro, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Jura, and Kyora.

The officer nodded with a slight smile on his face. "What is it? Just a little hangout, card game playing place?"

Naraku smiled. "Yeah. We like to come here every now and then and just hang out. We're good friends from high school."

"That's fine," the officer said, examining the area. Naraku was thankful that they had hidden all their weapons. "Just don't start fighting or vandalizing things."

"We'll keep ourselves in line, officer."

A loud, but muffled scream could be heard on the other side of the door across the middle room of the warehouse.

"What was that?" The cop asked, stepping inside the warehouse, a suspicious look upon his face.

"Ah, that's just my cousin and his girlfriend." Naraku said, feigning sheepishness. "It's one of the many joys we get to take pleasure in."

The officer laughed. "All right, just treat the lady with respect."

"Will do."

The officer began heading out the door. Just as Naraku was about to close the door, the cop said, "If you hear anything about that girl, let the police know ASAP, okay?"

"Sure thing," Naraku gave his best grin and closed the door. He whirled around indignantly and demanded, "Where is that bitch?"

Kagome's side was bleeding again. She could feel the hot liquid oozing down her side and she desperately wanted Ryura to release her. He, on the other hand, had different plans.

He tossed her toward the bed and she lost her balance, falling down onto it. She cringed as pain shot up her back and gave her a massive headache. "It's time to make it fifteen women," he hissed.

Kagome's eyes widened in horror as he crowded up to her, and she tried to scuffle backwards, only succeeding in collapsing farther up the bed. He grabbed her pants, preventing her from sliding up the bed anymore. "No!" She cried, struggling. He slapped her, hard, across the face, and she fell back onto the bed.

"Ryura! Knock it off!" Naraku cried, exploding into the room. "You can get fifteen some other time." Ryura cursed under his breath and left the room, resulting in Kagome being alone with Naraku.

She managed to look up and saw Naraku's fiery red eyes, glowing with long suppressed rage. 'So this is what it looks like when he's pissed,' Kagome thought, feeling fear overcome her. For some odd reason, she found herself even more afraid of Naraku than she had been of Suikotsu and Jakotsu two weeks before. She tried to crawl backwards, but he grasped her upper arm and jerked her to her feet.

"Do you know how close we were to being discovered?" He demanded hotly.

"Eat me," she spat.

This earned her a brutal slap across the face.

"Kagome," he said, incensed. "I know how you feel, wanting to go home and all, but, you see, Suikotsu exposed you to this world of ours and so you must either stick with us or die because of us."

Kagome's heart began thrashing in her chest. 'Anaya…' she thought.

"Now, you either behave or get punished. Which is it?" Naraku asked.

Kagome returned his previous action by hitting him vigorously across the face. He was taken aback at first, but then he unexpectedly struck her across the face rigorously. She went reeling back onto the bed. "Are you going to conduct yourself in a good manner?"

"Fuck you!" She shouted, kicking him in the stomach.

He recovered quicker than Kagome thought he could and he leapt on top of her, slapping and beating her relentlessly, remorselessly. She wasn't sure how many times he hit her, and she wasn't sure of when he stopped. All she knew was that she blacked out.

-----

_Hunger. Strong, immense hunger. The thirst was horrible, overpowering her. She desperately wanted a drink. _

_Rolling over, she looked at the ceiling. It appeared different…not the same withered ceiling she had been staring up at for the past couple days. It was cleaner, newer. She sat up, and noticed that the walls and carpet were the same -- newer and cleaner looking. _

_Why didn't she feel blood? Hadn't she just gotten the crap beat out of her by Naraku? Then…where was the crimson? The warm liquid?_

_She glanced down and noticed that her clothes were different. A long, aqua colored dress, tattered at the ends and a few rips in the seams. 'What the--?' she asked herself, rising to her feet and going into the adjoining bathroom to examine herself._

_Only…she wasn't herself. She was another girl, with long, beautiful brown hair and glowing jade eyes that stared back at her in horror._

'_There aren't any marks on me…no stab wound…'_

_She noticed bluish-purple bruises obscuring her arms, but other than that, there was nothing else._

_Nothing but the terrible hunger and thirst._

_The door opened suddenly and she turned quickly and saw Suikotsu. He was staring at her with emotionless, almost dead, eyes. _

"_Suikotsu," she found herself saying in a voice not her own._

"_Anaya…" he said slowly. _

'_A-Anaya?' Kagome's -- or, rather, Anaya's -- mind was racing. _

"_I'm sorry I ever involved you in this," Suikotsu said. It was the first time in a long time Kagome had witnessed the kind side in him…but it was all about to vanish, and she knew it._

"_Why?" She found herself screaming. It was almost as if Kagome were just in for the ride inside of Anaya's body. "Why did you lie to me? Why did you ever do any of these crimes?"_

"_I don't know!" He shouted back. "But I had to lie to you or else this would've happened!"_

"_It _did _happen!" She cried back. "You lied and it _still _happened! So why did you lie?"_

"_If I hadn't lied, Naraku would've killed you sooner." He said. "I did my best to protect you. But he found out anyway." Kagome -- or Anaya -- watched as Suikotsu approached her and embraced her tightly. Anaya settled into his embrace while the part of Anaya's mind that Kagome had 'control' over was screaming: 'No! Get away from him!'_

_Too late. A knife, guided by Suikotsu, found its way into her back, sending pain shooting all throughout her body. _

"_S-Suikotsu…"_

_The room, Suikotsu, and the pain, all faded to black…_

* * *

Note- There! How was it? Was it long enough? Did it have enough action? I actually liked writing this chapter. I hope you liked reading it. Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks!

Thank you:

Topazchick08

Blackpantherdmcf

VirginiasGirl -- that was an interesting review you submitted!

Punk Rock Miko2

AnimeMew

XNiight of hate

Shadow the Inu Youkai

vampiric sesshomaru gurl

Lafia Anua Mehono

Keikoookami

Karin Kinomoto

Anime-Girl-of-04

Demonpriestessinhighschool

Flower Tears

Sara


	8. Chapter 8

**Captured By Death**

Note- Hey! Everyone seems to be enjoying this so far. I am so happy. I've gotten good feedback and I would like to thank all of you who read. I love you guys!

Summary- Kagome thought the nightmare was over. Two weeks after putting her psychotic cousins in prison, however, they escape and they need a hostage. Who better than Kagome? What can she do now without the aid of her friends? She's all alone with nowhere to run, no one to turn to, and her time is running out.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_Captured By Death_

_Chapter Eight_

Kagome felt the pain even before she was fully conscious. It was coursing throughout her stomach and face, and it _hurt. _She managed to open her eyes -- when she wasn't squeezing them shut out of pain -- and pushed herself into a sitting position. She was mentally cursing Naraku and Suikotsu while biting her lip to keep herself from involuntarily crying out. She wasn't sure what hurt more -- the stab wound Suikotsu inflicted upon her or the fresh bruises and cuts Naraku had bestowed upon her.

She rose to her feet, shaking from the pain and the difficulty of supporting herself, and proceeded toward the bathroom. Once inside, she flicked the light on and gasped at what she saw. She had various bruises around her nose and eyes and blood had dried around her nose and mouth. Her hair was a tangled mess, her arms were bloody and bruised.

Gingerly, she lifted her shirt to expose her wound on her side. The bandage had long since fallen off and blood and seeped everywhere. It was soaked into her shirt, jeans, and probably her undergarments as well. There was a sickening purplish bruise around the gash that was now crusted over with blood. She barely brushed her finger over it and nearly cried out. She hadn't done so because she bit her lower lip, causing it to bleed, as well. Sighing as she watched the fresh wound dribble out crimson liquid, she decided to try and clean herself up.

She limped into the room and began a thorough search for any clothing she could find. Just as she was rummaging around in the dressers -- only to find them vacant -- the door opened. She jumped, on the ready, prepared to attack if necessary, only to find Yoshiro standing there, looking humble and very repentant.

"Are you all right?" He asked gently. "You look awful."

Kagome laughed. "Well, that's not a nice thing to tell a girl. But I'm okay. Nothing is broken, near as I can tell. But they got me good."

"I'll say," he said. He pulled a bag from his shoulders and placed it on her bloody bed. "Here." He opened the bag and dumped the contents out onto the bed. "I brought you a couple new outfits and clean bed sheets. I figured you'd need them."

"Thanks," she said, taking the clothes he brought her and stored them away into a dresser drawer, keeping only one outfit out to change into.

"I also brought you antibiotics and bandages for you wounds." He examined her. "I _knew _you'd need these."

"Yeah, good call." She looked down at herself and winced as she remembered her bruised and bloody face staring back at her in the mirror. She raised her head back up to look at him. "Do they know that you brought me this stuff?"

Yoshiro nodded. "Yes. They told me to. They obviously don't want you to die."

"Not yet," she spat, her voice flat, with a tinge of anger. "They don't want me to die of my wounds so they can kill me themselves."

"Well, Ryura will try to have his way with you before they do." Yoshiro said. "Believe me, I don't want that to happen."

"I know," she said. "Are they here, now?"

"Jakotsu, Kyora, and Jura are. I have no idea where Naraku, Suikotsu, and Ryura are." He regarded her with calm eyes. "But I have a feeling that whatever they're up to isn't good."

She nodded. "Me, too."

"I guess I should get out of here so you can change and clean up, shouldn't I?"

Kagome smiled. "Thanks again."

"No problem." He approached the door and said, "I will bring you food in a little while. And I'm sorry about Naraku. I told you -- once you get him started, it's hard to get him to stop." With that, he left her.

Kagome sighed and decided to go ahead and shower and get all of her blood off of her.

-----

Inuyasha had just finished telling the police about what he and his friends had found inside the car that was abandoned on the side of the highway. He had also elaborated on his latest phone call to Kagome, as well as Sango's, and told them repeatedly that they couldn't go chasing after her -- her life was on the line.

He also knew that her life was on the line, regardless of whether or not the cops showed up wherever they were hiding. Kagome's time, he knew, was running out. How long would her cousins keep her around? Torture her? How long would it take before they finally grew tired of her and decided to dispose of her? What plans did they have for her, anyways? He knew they couldn't be good, judging from their previous plans they had gone through with two weeks before.

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome's mother were sitting in the car they had driven all the way out to their current location next to the abandoned car and were just talking. They were, obviously, trying to calm themselves by taking their minds off of Kagome. He, on the other hand, was leaning against the hood of the car, staring up at the sky, thinking about Kagome…the girl he loved…

He couldn't help but remember her scared and confused form when she first confessed to them what was going on. He couldn't help but think about how petrified she had been and how helpless she seemed. He couldn't help but think that she looked the same way now.

No…she was being strong. She was telling them who was boss and keeping herself alive…staying defiant.

'But how long can she go on being that way?' He wondered. 'How long is it going to take until her bad attitude gets her killed?'

He suddenly felt agitated and wanted to go find her, make sure she was still alive and safe. But he knew that if he did so, she would probably -- more than likely -- end up dead, if she wasn't already.

Sighing, he decided to just wait. Maybe she would call again. Maybe something would happen and he'd be able to go save her…

-----

Kagome was lying on the bed that was covered with clean, fresh sheets. She felt so much better now that she's scrubbed all the blood off of her and changed into clean clothes. Her wounds had been cleansed and her stab wound was bandaged. Her wet hair was splayed across the sheets as she closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

Her mind was racing with her options. Would it be easier to run, now, while the worst of the group was gone? Or would she be punished just as bad? Would she _even _get away this time?

Sighing, she decided it was worth a try. She rose to her feet and grabbed the doorknob and realized that it was unlocked. Yoshiro must have left it unlocked…had he done it purposely?

Not caring, she opened it slightly, and looked out into the big room of the warehouse. There was no sign of her captors and she figured that they were in the room off to the side, watching some kind of action movie with tons of explosions and whatnot…

With a pounding heart, she exited her room, closing the door behind her so no one would suspect anything, and raced quietly toward a desk. She opened the drawers and rummaged through them, and finally found what she was seeking -- her cell phone. She then headed toward the large door. She opened it as silently as she could and, once outside, she closed it behind her. She sighed in relief and began her journey down the street.

She lifted her phone and saw that the batteries were dying and that she didn't have quite a good enough signal to call someone. Cursing under her breath, she quickened her pace and kept an eye on her cell phone signal, as well as for any of her captors.

When she finally got a signal, she dialed Inuyasha's cell.

"Hello? Kagome?"

"Yeah, it's me. Look I'm running away and they haven't noticed me yet. My phone is dying and I don't know if anyone is going to see me or not. But I have some clues as to where I'm at. _Don't _come yet. I still don't know if I'll get away, and even if I don't, please don't come. I'll end up dying. But here's the clues -- I'm in an abandoned warehouse. There's a sign that says WacDonald's, two miles on right."

"Uh-huh. Got it." He said.

"There's another -- Yoko's gas, next left." She said, looking around for more. "Then there's a gas station right before you get to the warehouse." She looked toward the interstate and saw a sign. "Off of Exit 78. There's a hotel as soon as you turn off the exit."

"Got it. I wrote it all down. What do I do now?" He asked, the concern evident in his voice.

"You wait."

"For what?"

Kagome felt her heart race. "I don't really know."

"How did you get away?"

"Three of them left -- including Suikotsu. So I snuck out. But tell the police that there is an innocent man here with me and that some guy named Naraku is leading this thing. There's a rapist named Ryura--"

"Rapist!" Inuyasha exploded. "You're being held hostage with a _rapist_?"

"Relax!" Kagome begged. "I'm fine and he's not gonna do anything to me. Besides, we don't have time for this!"

Inuyasha mumbled something incoherent under his breath.

"But tell them that there's Naraku, Suikotsu, Jakotsu, Ryura, Jura, and Kyora. There's also another guy named Yoshiro, but he's innocent. He's the one keeping me alive." She sucked in a breath. "Tell them that they shouldn't arrest him. He's not a bad guy."

"But how do we know when to come and get you?" He wanted to know.

"I really don't know. If I get away, then you should see me on the interstate. If I don't…well, you know. They'll probably take my phone from me so I won't be able to call you. But if they don't -- do not call me. They will know I have it. And I will try to call you, if my batteries don't die."

"All right," he said. "Has that rapist messed with you?"

Kagome felt her heart jump. She didn't want to tell him, but she knew that she should be honest with him. After all, she hadn't been honest with him when it all began, and it nearly cost her their friendship. "He's tried. But I won't let him, and then Naraku comes in and gets him off of me. I don't think they have plans to kill me yet. It seems like they're just keeping me around to torture me and have fun. But…"

"But what?"

Her breath became ragged. Tears brimmed at her eyes. "If I…if I don't make it -- I'm sorry, and I love you."

"Don't talk like that." He commanded, his voice hard. "You _will _make it."

'Not at the rate I'm going,' she thought bitterly, touching the bandage covering her stab wound. She was tired from walking, but kept going. She would _not _stop. "You don't know that," she protested. "Neither do I. But just in case I don't -- remember that I'm sorry and that I love you."

Even though Inuyasha hated to let her say such words and get away with it, he sighed and said, "I love you, too. And you have nothing to be sorry for."

"I know. But tell everyone else I love them and tell Bankotsu that he's the best cousin in the world, especially compared to his brothers." They both laughed a bit, and Kagome said, even though she hated to, "I have to go before this phone dies. Remember, if they don't catch me, I'll be coming down the interstate. If not…yeah. I love you."

"Love you, too."

Kagome flipped her phone closed after turning it off to try and salvage whatever batter life she had left and stuffed it into her pocket and kept going. She had walked pretty far and was surprised no one had noticed her absence. Then again, those action movies could be pretty engrossing. And for these psychos, she was sure the sex scenes were particularly absorbing.

Picking up the pace out of nervousness, she examined her surroundings. It was exactly how she had described to Inuyasha. The hotel, the gas station, the signs, everything. She just hoped that she could get away. And if she couldn't, then she prayed that there would be a way for her to get in touch with Inuyasha so he could save her.

Impetuously, she noticed a car -- one of the first ones she'd seen in the last few minutes. It was turning off the interstate and headed right toward her. Giving it a second, more closer glance, she saw, with horror, that Naraku was driving. With a gasp, she turned to her left and began running as fast as she could. They were right on her heels, Suikotsu in the back, Ryura in the front passenger seat. Naraku rolled the window down and yelled, "Come on, sweetheart! Don't be that way!"

Deciding not to answer, Kagome ducked into the trees at the edge of the road, and fell down a steep embankment and into the woods. Jumping back up to her feet quickly, she heard the car come to a stop and three doors slam shut. They were, obviously, going to come after her.

She raced down the hill, hopped over a creek, and slipped on a mossy rock. Ignoring the cold water soaking her pants, she kept going, bounding through the thick wood and dodging trees and stumps, ducking under branches.

"You can't run forever!" She heard Ryura shout.

'No,' she thought, 'I can run until I get away from you.'

She was determined not to speak and remain as silent as possible. Maybe they couldn't track her down…

She dashed up a tall hill, using a bunch of strength, only to slide down the other side in the mud. Her mind was racing with her options, but they all fell flat.

'Call Inuyasha! Tell them to send back up and step on it!'

She was about to whip out her phone to do just that when, suddenly, someone tackled her, landing on top of her. She winced in pain, her heart having stopped momentarily out of shock. Ryura smirked down at her. "Now, now," he said. "You know better."

"Get off me!" She shouted. She began wriggling, desperately trying to free herself.

"Keep going," he said with a sickening smile. "I like it."

Kagome instantly stopped, panting like a worn out dog. She brought her knee up to connect with his sensitive area, shoved him off, and kept running. She noticed, out of the corner of her eye, that Naraku and Suikotsu were gaining on her heels. Apparently, they had grown tired to just walking after her and were now being totally serious and determined to catch her.

Single-mindedly planning on not letting them get to her, she picked up her pace, her breath coming out heavier and faster, her legs growing tired the more she ran.

"Kagome!" Suikotsu shouted. "You better stop!"

"Or what?" She found herself yelling back.

"I'll kill that precious Inuyasha of yours!"

She slid to a stop immediately, feeling an invisible force weighing her down. She couldn't stand the thought of Inuyasha dying because of her attempt to get away. She didn't want that to happen…so what other choice did she have but to obey and let them take her back?

"Good girl," Naraku said as they finally reached her. She was glaring down at the ground. He took hold of her chin and brought her gaze up to meet his. "Look at those bruises…"

"It's your fault," she hissed.

"Was I the one who was misbehaving?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

She gave him a hard shove, feeling nauseous at his touch. He retaliated and gave a hard slap across her face. "Bring her to the car," he ordered Suikotsu, before turning and stomping off toward the direction they had come.

"Don't touch me," she growled as her cousin tried to take hold of her arm.

"Let's get one thing straight," he said, getting in her face. "You're _not _the boss. You're not even _close_ to being the boss. And if you think I'm going to listen, then you've got another thing coming."

"No, _you've _got another thing coming if you think that, for even a _second_, I'm going to lay here and take all of your crap!" She said. If looks could kill, Suikotsu probably would've died multiple times over. He just pushed her along and, when they reached Ryura, who was waiting for them, he said, "Take her," and walked ahead of them.

Ryura didn't try to touch her -- probably because of the result last time -- and walked behind her, making sure she wasn't going anywhere. Once they emerged from the woods, Kagome tried to scream for help, only to have Ryura cover her mouth with one hand and put a gun into her back with the other. "All right now," he said, shoving her toward the car. "Shut the hell up."

Kagome did as he asked, and not because of the hand over her mouth. If he hadn't had a gun drawn at her back, she would've bit him in a heartbeat and began screaming as loud as she could.

He tossed her into the back of the car and, once he was settled, they drove off, taking Kagome back to where she had started.

* * *

Note- There you have it. What'd you think? Was it good or not? Please let me know!

Thanks:

Sesshomaru the lord

Vampiric Sesshomaru gurl

Kawaiibabygurl

Blackpantherdmcf

Flower Tears

Toonsfreak14

VirginiasGirl

Sara

Alana124pyro

Shadow the Inu Youkai

Topazchick08

Lafia

Total angel

Anime Mew

XNiight of hate

Anime-girl-of-04

Kaginufan88

Punk Rock Miko2

bubblez


	9. Chapter 9

**Captured By Death**

Note- Hey! Everyone seems to be enjoying this so far. I am so happy. I've gotten good feedback and I would like to thank all of you who read. I love you guys!

Summary- Kagome thought the nightmare was over. Two weeks after putting her psychotic cousins in prison, however, they escape and they need a hostage. Who better than Kagome? What can she do now without the aid of her friends? She's all alone with nowhere to run, no one to turn to, and her time is running out.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_Captured By Death_

_Chapter Nine_

"You guys are so incompetent!" Naraku shouted. The ones who had been left behind all looked at him in shock as Suikotsu came in behind him, followed by Ryura, who was holding a struggling Kagome. Her cries and protests were muffled due to his hand covering her mouth. She was kicking and wriggling, only to have Suikotsu come up in front of her and slap her across the face. Her fight was ceased momentarily as she recuperated from the blow. Meanwhile, Naraku continued with his speech, "We found her walking down the road!"

Jakotsu's eyes widened. "She was heading down the street?"

"Yes. She was halfway to the interstate when we came along. And when she saw us, she ran into the woods, so we had to chase her down." Naraku said, sighing in frustration. He turned and approached her, causing her uproar to start all over…only this time it was for a whole different reason. She was trying to get away from Naraku. She didn't trust him when she did something bad and when she was being held down.

All he did, however, was stroke her left cheek with his right hand, look into her eyes, and said, "I admire your courage and persistence."

She jerked her head away, still unable to say anything due to Ryura. If she had been free to speak as she chose, she would've said some colorful words, which wasn't her style, but she wanted to tell Naraku exactly what she thought of him.

"Kagome," he said. "You don't have to be so angry, so defiant."

She narrowed her eyes at him indignantly.

"Join us. We won't harm you anymore and you'll be treated equally." He offered.

She continued glaring daggers at Naraku.

"No, she's not joining us!" Suikotsu and Jakotsu yelled simultaneously.

Naraku raised an eyebrow curiously. "Why not?"

"I hate her." Suikotsu stated.

"I hate women." Jakotsu said simply.

"Well, what if I want her to join?" Naraku asked.

"This isn't a club," Suikotsu argued. "She hasn't done anything _worth _getting her to join…" he broke off as if he suddenly remembered something. "Actually, yes, she has. She helped us kill people. I almost forgot."

Kagome shook her head furiously, her screams muffled.

"Don't deny it, Kagome. I know that's what you're trying to do." Suikotsu said. "You picked out those innocent people for me to kill. So face it -- you're a cold blooded killer, just like the rest of us who have killed. You can't deny what you've done. You're just like us. You're a _murderer._"

Naraku examined Suikotsu, and, upon realizing his motives, said, "That's enough. Take her to her room."

Ryura then drug her off, keeping a firm hold on her as she kicked and screamed. Once inside her room, he tossed her onto the bed and closed the door behind him. She rose to her feet and yelled, "Get out of here, you sick bastard!"

He struck her across the face with his gun, causing her to go reeling onto the bed, her nose now busted open and bleeding. He sat the gun on a nightstand beside the bed and crawled on top of a now stunned Kagome, and began unbuttoning the over shirt she had on.

She suddenly came back to reality, grabbing his hands and pushing with all her might. When she couldn't get him off, she screamed for help. This only succeeded in getting her slapped once again. She felt the pain coarse through her head and gave it a moment to subside before trying again, in vain, to get Ryura off of her. "No!" She shouted.

"Yes," he argued. "You're going to make me Ryura sixteen."

Kagome stopped. Sixteen? So he had gotten someone to be number fifteen?

"You raped someone while you were gone, didn't you?" She asked, her voice husky, her breathing ragged.

He nodded, getting her shirt undone and spreading it apart to reveal her bloody bra -- Yoshiro hadn't brought her another one, so she was stuck with her bloodstained one.

He unbuttoned her pants and slid them down a bit, causing Kagome to snap out of her state of shock and start struggling again. He took both of her hands in his left hand and pinned them above her head, bringing his head down and kissing her neck. Shivers raced up and down her spine. Her body enjoyed it. She had never done anything like this before, and her body begged for him to do more. She, however, didn't want anymore. She was afraid of Ryura, and getting raped.

He kissed down to the edge of her bra, grinding his hips into hers. She moaned unwillingly, causing him to feel even more inspired to continue. Her body was enjoying his tantalizing kisses, the way his warm body felt against hers. He kissed her stomach, sending a shudder throughout her body. His touch ignited her flesh, and she didn't like it. Her body did, but her mind was screaming 'no' over and over again.

He slid her pants down some more, sliding the straps of her bra down her shoulders. He began kissing her neck again, moving upward until he reached her lips. He forcefully stole a kiss from her.

Not wanting to, she melted into the kiss. He was a good kisser and she hadn't been kissed in a while…

So what? That wasn't any reason to kiss someone else other than the one she loved…Inuyasha. That wasn't a reason to go around kissing convicted rapists. So why was she doing it?

It was because she felt wanted, and her body was taking pleasure in this. Whenever she closed her eyes, she felt calm for the first time in days. Whenever she opened her eyes, however, and saw that it was Ryura doing this to her, she began putting up a fight once again.

"You can't tell me that you're not enjoying this," he said, grinding his pelvis into her, causing her to gasp in pleasure. He knew how to make her body betray her and get her to go against her mind set of not going along with it. He was proving it now. "You were kissing me just a second ago."

Kagome's breath was coming out roughly. His body was hot and heavy against hers, and her body was shivering, causing her mind to envision her intertwining herself with him, kissing him, running her hands down his back. Her body made it tempting to do such a thing, but her mind refused. She was hanging in the middle, her body ready, her mind unwilling.

"Come on, Kagome." Ryura said. "It'll be fun."

Kagome felt the tears brimming at her eyes as her tensed arms relaxed. She was fatigued. She was tired of struggling, of fighting. She was sick of trying to escape, only to come to a dead end at every turn, endangering her friends every time she tried. It wasn't fair to them. She didn't want them to die because of her failed escape attempts. She was beginning to consider Naraku's offer, Ryura's offer now.

He kissed her again, and she melted. He released her hands and pulled her shirt completely off. Her hands found their way to his back, snaking up toward his shoulders. She held onto him tightly, her mind crying for her to stop. Her hands were disobeying her as if they had a mind of their own. She felt him slide her pants down even more, his warm hands inciting her thighs. Her flesh tingled at his touch, especially when he brought his hands up to her bra, his lips pulling away from hers, only to come down to the skin right below her collar bones. Her back arched, one leg hooked around his waist.

Her mind was racing, shrieking. Her body was enveloped in pleasure she had never experienced before. Perhaps she was doing this because she was tired of fighting and she wouldn't get the chance to experience it. She knew she was going to die sometime soon. Was that why her body was ignoring her pleas to stop and continued stroking his perfectly contoured back muscles?

Her thoughts were obscured, clouded, by desire, by the intense need, by the delight she felt when he touched her, kissed her. She couldn't think straight. She couldn't fight him -- not when he was making her body feel this way. If she was immune to this bliss, she would've tried to push him off. And even then, he was too much for her. He was too strong.

Kagome moaned as he continued to kiss her collar bones, grinding his pelvis into hers, and bringing his lips up to her neck. She knew he was smirking arrogantly at the fact that he had her at his mercy. Her back arched again and he slid a hand beneath her, onto her back, pulling her up toward him. Their chests were pressed tightly together, their breathing coming out ragged. Their eyes locked, his grip on her tightened, as if he were sensing that she was going to run away.

Kagome had no energy left. She was both physically and mentally drained. She had been running, fighting, pushing all day. She had been pondering, flipping through options, trying to get her body to stop. It was all to no avail. It seemed as if every time she tried to fight something, anything, she always fell short. She could never succeed in getting away, and it appeared as if she couldn't keep herself from doing _this _whenever someone knew how to pull her body's strings.

"Ryura…" she whispered, not even sure of what she was going to say. He quirked his eyebrows in interest. She was panting, and felt the sweat on the back of her neck, his body warming the front of hers while her back remained chilled, other than the place where his hand was located. Her hands were still wrapped around him, but she was too tired to pull away, to struggle against him. She needed a few minutes to rest, catch her breath, gain some of her lost energy back.

He kissed her neck, causing the shivers to start all over again. "What is it, Kagome?" He asked between kisses.

"You know…" she said, her breathing irregular. She leaned over to her left a bit, tilting her neck to the side, giving him more access to it. She ignored how her skin reacted toward his touch and continued. "This won't count…"

"What do you mean?" He asked, kissing lower, stroking her silky skin on her back.

"As rape. You won't get number sixteen after all." She finished.

Two things happened then. Ryura tried to pin her down, only to fail when she grabbed the gun he had placed on the nightstand. She pointed it shakily at his head. "Get off me." She growled. "Now."

He did as she asked, raising his hands above his head so she would be able to see that he was harmless.  
"Turn around." She ordered.

He did as she commanded.

She kept a close eye on him as she slipped her pants back up and fastened them back. She ignored the urge to cry over the fact that she nearly betrayed Inuyasha, all because her body loved what he was doing to her. In fact, the only reason she thought clearer was because Inuyasha's face flashed through her mind, and she felt extremely guilty for her current actions. She decided to redeem herself, even though he had no clue what was going on.

"Go out the door." She barked. He did so and she followed closely, ignoring the fact that she wasn't wearing a shirt. She pulled the straps of her bra securely over her shoulders as she forced Ryura outside into the large room. This was all apart of her many escape plans.

Everyone stopped to stare at her in shock as she marched with Ryura at gunpoint with no shirt on. When she saw them coming out of the room with the television, she grabbed Ryura's arm and pointed the gun at his head. "Nobody move." She said firmly. "I _will _kill him."

Naraku smiled and clapped, clearly impressed by her actions. "Well done, Kagome!" He laughed. "This girl has some spark."

Kagome remembered then that her nose had been busted open and hastily wiped the blood away. "Shut up." She commanded. "If you don't let me go, I will shoot him right here and now."

"Go ahead," Naraku said without the slightest trace of emotion. "Do it."

Kagome tried to speak, keep herself seeming defiant, when, in reality, she was shocked that he had said that so nonchalantly.

"Naraku!" Ryura shouted. He didn't appear scared, but seemed a bit worried about Naraku's judgment.

"Come on, Kagome," Suikotsu said. "You're a killer. You can do it."

"No, I'm not!" She protested.

"You're responsible for those peoples' deaths!" Suikotsu shouted back. "They were _innocent_ people and you're the one who picked them out for death. It isn't my problem that you told me to kill them. I only did as you asked."

"No, shut up!" She yelled. She felt the guilt overwhelm her, the fear surround her. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She was supposed to escape with a member of their group, no questions asked. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! They weren't supposed to interrogate her and fill her guilty conscious.

She began backing toward the door, Ryura in tow, the gun still aimed at his head. "Don't come any closer," she said, trying to push away their remarks. "He'll die if you do."

"Like I said, Kagome," Naraku said, just as nonchalantly as before, "go ahead and kill him."

"You're a murderer."

"You killed innocent people."

"You can kill Ryura, right?"

"No!" She felt a tear slide down her cheek. She wasn't responsible for those peoples' deaths! She _wasn't_.

…So why did she feel as if she were?

Impetuously, there was a knock at the door beside of her. She looked toward it, distracted. Without warning, someone tackled her from her right, causing her to fall to the floor. The gun went off. Someone screamed. It came from the other side of the door…

Ryura took the gun away from her and pulled her up roughly by her hair. Once she was on her feet, he covered her mouth and pointed the gun at her head. She could've cared less. She was only curious as to who she had accidentally shot.

Naraku cautiously opened the door…

…To find a dead policeman lying on the ground in a bloody heap.

With wide, teary eyes, Kagome turned away, not caring if she had turned completely around with her face pressed against Ryura or not. She couldn't stand the sight of a cop with his head blown off.

"Jesus," Ryura said. "She killed a cop."

Kagome winced. She hadn't meant to do it.

"You hear that, Kagome?" Suikotsu asked, his sickening voice making her feel nauseous. "You killed a cop. And you said you weren't a murderer."

"I'm not!" She cried whirling around to face her cousin. She ignored Ryura's presence behind her. "It was an accident!"

"Accident or not -- the fact is, _you _killed him." Naraku said.

"Along with those people who went to your school." Suikotsu added. "How do you think their parents feel, Kagome? Do you think they can sleep at night now? How do you think they would feel if they found out that one of their son's or daughter's schoolmates had had them killed?"

"Shut up! Just stop it, already!" Kagome was crying now, but she didn't care how weak she seemed in front of everyone -- Ryura, Naraku, Suikotsu, Jura, Kyora, Yoshiro, and Jakotsu. She just wanted them to stop telling her this.

"All right. Take her to her room, Ryura." Naraku said.

"No, he's _not _taking me back!" Kagome yelled, jerking out of Ryura's grasp and dashing into her room, closing the door behind her.

"Jeez, Ryura," Jakotsu commented.

"What'd you do to her?" Jura asked.

"Nothing." Ryura said simply.

"All right," Naraku said. "We need to dispose of this body. Jura, Kyora -- make sure you dump it far from here. Yoshiro, Jakotsu -- you two clean up the mess he left. As for Ryura and Suikotsu -- come along. I have a great idea."

* * *

Note- Oh, boy! I wonder what his 'great idea' is! And what did you think of this chapter? Did you actually think Kagome was going to allow herself to do such a thing with Ryura? 

Thanks for reading:

Bubblez

Sara

Blackpantherdmcf

AnimeMew

VirginiasGirl

SacredBeauty97

Alana124pyro

cutiecharm

XNiight of hate

Lafia Anua Mehono

Flower Tears

Punk Rock Miko2

Topazchick08

Karin Kinomoto

Demonpriestessinhighschool

Shadow the Inu Youkai


	10. Chapter 10

**Captured By Death**

Note- Hey! Everyone seems to be enjoying this so far. I am so happy. I've gotten good feedback and I would like to thank all of you who read. I love you guys!

Summary- Kagome thought the nightmare was over. Two weeks after putting her psychotic cousins in prison, however, they escape and they need a hostage. Who better than Kagome? What can she do now without the aid of her friends? She's all alone with nowhere to run, no one to turn to, and her time is running out.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_Captured By Death_

_Chapter Ten_

Inuyasha hadn't told Sango, Miroku, or Ms. Higurashi about his latest conversation with Kagome, knowing full well that there was a possibility that she wouldn't be able to get away. He hadn't wanted to get them excited over a false hope.

He was now tossing a quarter he'd found on the side of the street up into the air, keeping his amber-eyed gaze on the horizon for any signs of Kagome. It had been over an hour since he'd last spoken to her and he was beginning to worry.

'Give her time,' a voice said in the back of his mind. 'She _is _walking. It'll probably take her a while.'

He couldn't help but feel an odd and false sense of hope. He just knew, deep down, that she wasn't going to make it out of there and come walking into that horizon, capturing him in her brown-eyed gaze, joy filling them. He knew that he wouldn't be able to run up to her and sweep her up into his embrace and kiss her passionately, while whispering how much he missed her in her ear.

He caught the quarter one last time and held it in a tightly balled fist, feeling the worry, anger, and sadness wash over him. However, the strongest emotion of all that enveloped him was one he hadn't felt in a while, and wasn't accustomed to feeling: fear. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to see her or embrace her again, or even speak with her. He was terrified that he wouldn't be able to tell her how he really felt about her, over and over again, and hear her say it back to him with her sweet voice, her voice like an angel.

'Just hang tight,' he though, finally giving up, even though a part of him kept him rooted to the spot he'd been standing at for an hour. 'I _will _get you out of there _alive _and _safe_. It's a promise.'

-----

How could she have been so stupid? How could she have been so naive, so powerless? She couldn't believe that she had let Ryura get _that _close to her and get just as close to doing something she swore she'd never do until she'd found the right someone -- and Ryura certainly _wasn't_ that someone. She was now constantly cursing at herself, both aloud and mentally. She reprimanded herself repeatedly over this issue, keeping her mind off of her latest sin -- murder.

She _hadn't _meant to kill that innocent police officer who had, obviously, been summoned there just to ask questions. He hadn't done anything wrong -- just simply knocked on a door to an old warehouse…

…Then again, that particular warehouse just happened to accommodate some of the most notorious killers, rapists, pyromaniacs, and thieves.

And, oh yeah, two people who were innocent and just needed to get the hell out of there.

Personally, she didn't want to think about either of those subjects -- murder and sex -- and tried to think about other things. There was _nothing_, however, to think about. If she thought about Inuyasha, her friends, her mother, her life back home, then she would feel immense sadness at the thought that she might never see them again.

Whenever she pondered over Ryura, she felt anger and hatred seething through her. She despised him, despised who he was and what he did. But most of all, she hated herself. She was acrimonious towards herself for what she had done. She had inspired him to do things to her that had never been done and had almost let him take something away from her that was precious, very dear to her. Something she wished to hold on to. She had been determined to keep it that way, to protect herself. And what had happened? All he had to do was touch her, steal a kiss from her, and it was all over. She had broke, snapped, beneath him. Her body had enjoyed his tantalizing kisses and disobeyed her mind in order to get more, to get him to continue. The only thing that had prevented her from doing such a rash thing was Inuyasha's face flashing through her mind. All she had to do was remember the one she loved and it was enough to jump-start her rebellious behavior once more. It was enough to get her to fight for her virginity, as well as her life.

Then, whenever she thought about Suikotsu, she felt even more abhorrence and detestation toward him than Ryura. She loathed him, his personality, his face -- everything about him. She hated the fact that he had thrown away a perfectly sculpted friendship -- all over a woman he had gotten involved with a crime gang and she'd ended up getting killed. He had tossed away that innocent and untainted friendship in order to play sick mind games with her and get _her _to choose innocent victims so he could kill them and torture her. She hated him for that. And what was worse, he was dead set on how 'she was such a killer.'

She punched the hard wall of the warehouse, hardly even registering the pain that coursed throughout her now red knuckles. "I'm _not _a murderer," she said firmly, in order to assure herself, to establish some belief. It didn't work…she didn't believe her words, herself…

Every time she thought about Suikotsu, she remembered how that cop had looked, lying in a puddle of blood, half of his head missing. He had been innocent of any wrongdoing -- well, at that point, she didn't know anything about him -- and she had shot him dead, right in the head.

_Accidentally _shot!

She closed her eyes and only saw his crumpled and bloody form. She could hear Suikotsu's voice all around her, repeating, "You're a murderer! You killed those kids at your school and you just murdered a cop!"

"No," she whispered, still not believing herself.

Whenever she thought about Suikotsu, it eventually led to Naraku. She could see his glowing, angry red eyes and hear his deep, frightening voice. She was afraid of him, and yet, whenever she was around him, she felt the need to be defiant, and show that she had a backbone, some courage. He seemed to be fond of that flare in her, and enjoyed Kagome's acts of holding his men hostage and racing through the woods, as if she were performing for him!

'Well, I'm not going to be his dog and play fetch,' she thought bitterly. 'I guess I should stop fighting…'

She shook her head. She couldn't stop fighting. It was her only chance to actually try and escape.

Sighing, she thought about how both Naraku and Suikotsu had some kind of feud between them. Naraku was obviously the leader, bossing everyone around and all this other nonsense while Suikotsu didn't like it. He claimed that, at one point, there had been no leader, no rules. Every man for himself. Do each his own. And Naraku hadn't obliged to that and had 'rose to power.'

'That is their only weakness I can think of,' she thought sadly. 'Whenever I mention Anaya, Suikotsu gets all worked up and angry, not sad. Maybe I can use that anger against him somehow.'

"_How do you know about Anaya?" Suikotsu demanded, his eyes blazing with fury that she was not familiar with. "Who the hell told you?"_

"_It was Naraku, wasn't it?" He demanded. "He told you, didn't he?"_

"_Yeah," she whispered. "Naraku told me."_

"_Damn him!" Suikotsu raged._

_Kagome, not wanting any sort of commotion to start due to Suikotsu's outburst of anger, placed a hand on his shoulder and said, her voice low, "Shut up! Do you want him to come in here?"_

"_I could care less," he hissed indignantly. "He would just end up dying."_

Kagome gasped at the sudden flashback. That was it! Suikotsu, thinking that Naraku had informed her of Anaya, was prepared to kill Naraku! All she had to do was revive some of that hatred and animosity and get Suikotsu alone with Naraku! It was _perfect_!

Unless…somehow Naraku found out that she was lying to Suikotsu and figured out that it had really been Yoshiro. If that happened, it would result in Naraku probably hurting -- if not killing -- her while Suikotsu took out Yoshiro.

She entered her adjoining bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She still seemed to be the same old Kagome, only with cuts and bruises, and a new look about her -- the look of death. She couldn't look at herself without thinking about Suikotsu's words, how they were, in a way, horrifically true. She _had _killed that cop, even though she hadn't meant to. She had also chosen those victims, knowing full well that they were going to die. Murder, is murder…

Exhaling, she exited her bathroom and paused when she heard a noise. It was faint, but still loud enough for her to distinguish that it had been a muffled cry for help. Her heart stopped then, realizing that someone was being dragged into the main room of the warehouse, their cries muffled. Even though she couldn't hear all that well, she was able to note that the cries were that of a woman.

She pressed her ear against the door and heard Naraku and Suikotsu.

"You picked a good one this time, Suikotsu." Naraku commented.

"Whatever." Suikotsu said. "I always pick the good ones."

"Yes, true," Naraku agreed with a sigh, "judging by that cousin in there of yours."

"Shut up about her," Suikotsu said. "Are you ready to do this, or not?"

"Of course I'm ready," Naraku said.

Kagome, thinking that they were going to do horrible and unmentionable things to the poor, innocuous girl in there, closed her eyes and prayed to God that someone would come and break it up and help her get away. She didn't care if she escaped or not, she just cared about that girl in there. She had had no previous dealings with this group, so why did she need to be brought into it, like Anaya?

Unexpectedly, her door opened, and she stumbled backwards, her eyes wide, but not full of fear. They were, as always, filled with anger and hatred.

"Come on," Suikotsu growled. When she didn't comply with his request, he seized her by her upper arm and began dragging her out. She fought him, of course, but noticed that he had began to finger that knife jadedly, and she knew that if she continued to struggle, he would, indeed, whip it out and probably use it on her.

Naraku slid a chair out and Suikotsu slammed her onto it, jerking her arms behind it, binding them together with rope. It bit into her skin, but she kept herself from complaining. She was more concerned about their plans and why they consisted of her and this innocent girl who lay tied on the concrete floor. She had a head injury, blood dripping down her face and onto the floor. Her mouth was gagged, her hands behind her back with handcuffs on them, her legs had rope around the ankles.

This girl wasn't going anywhere.

Kagome's eyes locked with the other girl's petrified and confused green-eyed gaze and she felt an immense sadness well up within her. This girl hadn't done anything! She didn't deserve to be brought here.

"Let her go!" Kagome commanded.

"Well, Kagome," Suikotsu began, "She's seen our faces and our hideout. Do you honestly think that we will actually release her and let her run free? No. She'll tell the cops."

The girl began shaking her head furiously. "Look!" Kagome said, motioning toward the girl's pleading eyes, her frantic shaking. "She says she won't!"

"She's says that now," Naraku spoke up, "because she only wants to be released. Give her some time and she'll go straight to the police." He sighed and knelt down in front of her. "I think you _want _her to go to the police so she can tell on us and you can be released -- you can go back home."

"Oh, what gave you that idea," she said, sarcastically.

"Now, now, Kagome. Are we really _that _bad?"

"Obviously."

Naraku stared deep into her eyes, almost as if he were penetrating her soul. "What can we do, Kagome? We've given you a bed, a private room, food, a bathroom. What else can we possibly do to get you to like us?"

Kagome leaned forward so her face was a mere couple inches away from his and snarled, "Go to hell."

Naraku stared at her for a long time and, normally, she would have began to feel uncomfortable by his constant, unwavering gaze. This time, however, she held fast and returned his watch with a glower. Finally, he rose to his feet and approached the girl, who immediately began to struggle.

"No!" Kagome said, even though she didn't know what he planned on doing. She had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good.

And it wasn't. He kicked her in the back, also kicking her forearms. She winced in pain, not able to scream. He stomped on her stomach, slapped her across the face. The beating continued unmercifully, unemotionally.

"No! Quit!" Kagome wished she were the leader of this gang. She could keep this from happening. She wouldn't have allowed it in the first place. Since she wasn't the leader, however, all she could do was beg.

Naraku hit her again. "Stop it!" She screamed. Suikotsu, obviously aggravated by her constant screaming, hauled back and hit her across the jaw line. She felt everything spin, swaying back and forth. She shook it off, however, and watched as Naraku sported a large knife.

Kagome gasped. A hunting knife.

She was deathly afraid of those…all because of Suikotsu.

"Here," Suikotsu offered. "I'll do it." he reached out and took the knife in his fingers. He approached the girl, the huge knife in his hand, and Kagome felt her heart rate jump. Was he just going to cut her? Or was he going to completely gut her?

"No," Kagome growled. She _had _to stop him. "Why did you do it again, Suikotsu? Why did you bring another girl here and get her involved? I thought you learned your lesson from what happened to Anaya."

At the mention of his dead ex-lover's name, Suikotsu immediately stopped, the knife poised in midair next to his head. He lowered his hand and turned back to Kagome. "Why don't you…" he began, rage making him shake. "just shut up!" He went to strike her, but Naraku prevented him from doing so. When Suikotsu gave him an indignant and questioning look, Naraku shook his head and averted his gaze down to Kagome before looking back up at Suikotsu. He nodded and cut the ropes that bound her hands together.

Kagome was insanely confused as to what was going on. She was even more perplexed when Suikotsu took her right hand and placed the knife into it. She stared down at it, feeling everything spin. What was going on? Why were they handing her the knife? She looked up questioningly at Naraku. "Wha--? I don't…I don't understand."

"Kill her." Naraku stated simply.

Kagome actually laughed. "You've got to be….no wait -- you _are _insane."

"I'm serious." Naraku said tonelessly. "Kill her or else."

"Or else what?" Kagome was _laughing_. She thought it was funny. "You'll sick Ryura on me?"

"I can," Naraku said. "But I had other things in mind."

"Like what?"

"I'll kill Inuyasha."

Kagome wasn't laughing anymore. Now, it had grown very, very serious, and incredibly personal. "You're lying."

"I am, huh?" Naraku looked offended. "Where do you think the others are? They're certainly not _still _cleaning the mess up from that cop you shot earlier. They're looking for your precious Inuyasha, with Jakotsu as their guide."

She felt her heart stuttering in her chest as her grip on the knife tightened. "I-I don't believe you!"

Naraku then pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. He then put it on speaker phone so Kagome could hear the whole conversation. "Hello?" It was Ryura.

"Ryura, where are you now?" Naraku asked.

"We just passed exit fifty five. No sign of Inuyasha or her friends yet." Came Ryura's reply.

Kagome instantly lunged for the phone, screaming, "No! If you hurt them, I swear to God that I'll kill you! Do you hear me?" Suikotsu caught her around the waist, also taking hold of the hand with the knife in it so he wouldn't get hit with the blade. "He better not hurt them!" Kagome screamed after Naraku hung up.

"Well, in order for him not to, you better do your job. Kill her." Naraku commanded, his voice flat.

Kagome was shaking now. It wasn't due to fear or rage, but conflicting emotions battling it out inside of her. She felt pity and extreme sadness for this girl. She felt hatred and anger towards Naraku and his little group. She felt frustration with herself, disappointment that ate her to the core. She didn't want to kill, especially if it was a young girl's life she was stealing. But this was her mother, her two best friends, the love of her life. She was doing it to keep them safe. She _really _didn't want to kill anyone, but it seemed as if she had no alternative choice.

"Now!" Naraku shouted. Kagome flinched.

'Maybe I can focus on something else and not have to think about what I'm doing,' she thought as she approached the girl. 'Maybe I can fall into another state of consciousness…'

And she did. She fell into this state of dormancy. She was operating on auto-pilot, with her vision straying away, her mind elsewhere. She wasn't coherent to the girl's muffled cries of pain, or the blood that was now covering both herself and the floor. She only kept one thing in mind: make it quick and essentially painless. It was the least she could do…right?

Once that atrocious and vindictive task was complete, Kagome sat, in a state of shock so deep, it hadn't even occurred to her to attempt an escape. She had the knife and she could use it to her advantage. However, the shock was too much for her to take and she simply sat there, unmoving.

Naraku ordered Suikotsu to take her to her room and then they would begin the task of cleaning. When Suikotsu and Kagome were out of earshot, Naraku called Ryura back. "Hello?" Ryura asked.

"She did it; she killed the girl." Naraku informed him.

"Damn," Ryura commented. "She's more than determined to keep these people safe. What now?"

Naraku smirked evilly, gazing down at the blood splattered everywhere, all around the now dead girl who had had a quick death. "Kill him, anyways."

* * *

Note- Oh my! What did you think of Naraku's idea to get Kagome to actually kill someone? And will Inuyasha and the others make it out alive? Find out!

Thanks:

AnimeMew

Bubblez

Demonpriestessinhighschool

cutiecharm

Shadow the Inu Youkai

Sara

Blackpantherdmcf

Kags21

Vampiric Sesshomaru gurl

Alana124pyro

SacredBeauty97

Karin Kinomoto

J Bear

Flower Tears

Topazchick08

XNiight of hate

Lafia Anua Mehono


	11. Chapter 11

**Captured By Death**

Note- Wow. You guys love this story, don't you? I'm glad you do.

I've been sick with some sort of annoying cold, but I couldn't resist writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Summary- Kagome thought the nightmare was over. Two weeks after putting her psychotic cousins in prison, however, they escape and they need a hostage. Who better than Kagome? What can she do now without the aid of her friends? She's all alone with nowhere to run, no one to turn to, and her time is running out.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_Captured By Death_

_Chapter Eleven_

Kagome had stayed awake for a while, listening to Suikotsu and Naraku clean up the mess that she had made when she had killed that girl. They had long since finished and all was quiet. She assumed that they were watching television in the other room, which was fine by her. However, what troubled her was that Ryura and the others hadn't gotten back yet. She pondered over what they could be doing constantly, and finally decided on an action.

She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, surprised that she had even kept it that long. She turned it on, went into the adjoining bathroom and closed the door. Once it was fully on, she prayed that the battery wouldn't die and dialed Inuyasha's cell.

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha! Oh, my God!" She sobbed, even though she had promised that she would make the conversation as short as possible. "They made me kill a girl!"

"They WHAT?" He exclaimed. "You did?"

"Uh-huh." She said, her eyes full of tears. "I didn't want to, but they threatened to kill you. They had people looking for you…I think they still are…"

"Hold on," he said, taking a breath. "There's people looking for us to _kill _us?"

"Yeah," her voice was weak and broken -- not the same voice she used to have. "Get out of there. I don't care where you go, but they are going to try and kill all of you."

"All right. We'll leave and tell the police that they forced you to kill someone." He sighed. "I love you, Kagome."

She said nothing in reply, just hung up. She cut her phone off, sliding down the door onto the floor, crying in self-pity and misery. How could Inuyasha love a murderer? She _was _officially a murderer. Not only had she sentenced those people from her school to death, shot an innocent cop, but she had also murdered an innocuous girl off the streets with a hunting knife. She was one hundred percent, bona fide murderer.

She put the phone in her pocket, finally resigning herself to death or insanity -- which ever came first. She knew that she wouldn't be able to escape. She hadn't yet, so how could she possibly hope to now?

And what if Inuyasha and the others didn't escape? What if they were killed? It would be her fault -- they were there to try and save her, after all. If she _did _manage to escape, she wouldn't be the same. She'd be traumatized, broken. And what if they _did _die? She wouldn't have anyone to live for anymore, no reason to continue living.

Well what about now? She didn't feel the need to continue living, especially if she was going to have to deal with the guilt of taking someone's life.

-----

Inuyasha stared down at his closed cell phone, his heart thudding loudly in his chest. Kagome sounded different; not herself. Something was definitely wrong, and it wasn't good. He exhaled and took one last look across the horizon. There weren't many cars out tonight, and there were no signs of any disturbances. Still, sensing that gut wrenching feeling, he went to the driver's side door, opened it up, and ordered Miroku to slide over.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just do it." Inuyasha growled. Once Miroku had moved into the passenger's seat, Inuyasha climbed into the car and started it.

"What's going on?" Sango asked. "Is Kagome all right? Are we going after her?"

"No, we're not." He said, hooking his seat belt. "Put your seat belts on." When they sat looking at him in confusion and curiosity, he shouted, "Now!"

They quickly complied with the request and sat looking at him in puzzlement. "What's going on?" Ms. Higurashi asked. "Have you talked to Kagome?"

He looked at her using the rearview mirror. "Yeah. She said that we might have some unwanted company soon."

"What do you mean, 'unwanted company'?" Miroku inquired. "Is someone coming after us?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha gripped the steering wheel tightly, glaring out toward the horizon. "They have orders to kill." He heard a gasp from the backseat. "Now, don't panic. Just relax. I don't know if they will be coming or not. But I have a feeling…"

"So what do we do?" Sango asked, her heart rate increasing. She couldn't believe that they were suddenly in such danger. And they _were _in danger. Whenever Inuyasha had 'feelings,' he was usually right about what was supposed to transpire.

"We wait." Came Inuyasha's terse response.

They waited. The green numbers on the clock read eight-fifteen. There was thick tension in the car -- so thick, you could slice it with a knife. After what seemed like forever, a black SUV came into view not too far away and he saw, with his doglike vision, two guys in the front seat, Jakotsu driving. He didn't recognize any of the other people, especially since he couldn't really get a good look at the people in the back seat.

"Here we go," Inuyasha growled. He saw that Jakotsu had taken notice of a car on the side of the highway with four people in it -- and three of them just happened to be the three he had terrorized not too long ago. The SUV started heading toward them, swerving onto the other side of the road with no regard for highway traffic laws. Inuyasha kicked it into drive and peeled out of their spot, racing down the highway.

The SUV was on their heels. Inuyasha veered around a small station wagon, the tires of the car squealing on the asphalt. He looked up into the rearview mirror and saw, to his horror, that the guy in the passenger's side -- he had long blue hair that was pulled back into a braid and red eyes -- pull out a hand gun and lean out the window. "Heads down!" Inuyasha shouted, just in time. Everyone but himself ducked just as the car was bombarded with gunfire. Bits of glass flew everywhere, but the window remained more or less in tact. He winced as the loud gun continued to spurt off bullets at them. He pinned his ears back and swerved around another car. The SUV collided with the car, sending the smaller vehicle off the road. The SUV continued on as if it hadn't just crashed into another car.

Someone else emerged from the window, machine gun in hand, and aimed at the car. The vehicle was once again barraged by gunfire. Sango screamed, obviously fearing for her life.

Inuyasha pressed his foot down harder on the gas. He pulled out his cell phone and opened it, punching in the numbers nine, one, one. "What is your emergency?" The woman asked.

"I have an SUV on my tail and there are people inside, shooting at me." He yelled, ducking as more gunshots rang out.

"What is your location?"

"I'm on the highway." He yelled. "I just passed exit seventy six."

"All right. I'll send a unit out right away."

Inuyasha hung up and tossed his phone into the seat beside him. This wasn't going to have a happy ending, and he knew it. A huge sign caught his attention. Exit seventy seven. One more exit and he would be able to get to her. He could lead the police right to her. Everything would be all right.

Another onslaught of gunfire rang out. He cried in pain as a bullet pierced his right shoulder. He took his right hand off the wheel, steering with the left, and took a moment to examine the damage. Blood was spurting out of the fresh wound, covering the seat and his clothes. Cursing under his breath, he veered off the road and onto the grass in between to two highway roads that traveled in different directions. The car was bouncing eccentrically and he had a difficult time controlling the vehicle with one hand. He placed his right hand onto the wheel again, grimacing in pain. He glanced up to the rearview mirror. The SUV was still hot on his trail.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, flesh wound!" Inuyasha replied. It wasn't a flesh wound. It was actually bad. The bullet was lodged deep and the bleeding wouldn't stop. He needed to either find a safe place to stop and get someone to take over, or else he'd faint at the wheel.

"Inuyasha! The bleeding won't stop!" Sango confirmed. She had, obviously, looked at his injury. He looked at her in the mirror and saw that she was removing the jacket she was wearing and she took a risk. She leaned forward and wrapped it around his shoulder, having difficulty due to the bouncing car.

Meanwhile, in the SUV, Jakotsu shouted, "It's a woman! Kill her!"

Ryura gave Jakotsu a glare. "Man, what is it with you and women? Personally, I love them."

"Women are disgusting." Jakotsu muttered.

"Well, what do we do?" Jura demanded, clearly irritated. He just wanted to shoot.

Ryura sighed. "Fine, go ahead."

Smirking happily, Jura let out a round of fire.

Sango screamed as a bullet lodged itself into her back, another grazing her arm. She instinctively fell into the seat, as to elude any more bullets, but she felt the tears of pain stinging her eyes.

"Sango, are you alright?" Ms Higurashi asked.

"Yeah." Sango managed to say. "Stay down."

"Sango!" Miroku yelled. When he tried to turn around to look at her, Inuyasha reached out with his right hand and seized him by the shirt.

"No!" Inuyasha shouted, wincing. "You'll get shot, too."

Inuyasha swerved back onto the road, narrowly avoiding an eighteen-wheeler. He saw in the rearview mirror that Jakotsu had taken a chance as well and had made it. He saw the sign up ahead. Exit seventy eight. "This is where Kagome is!" He shouted. "She told me she was right off exit seventy eight!"

"Go!" Miroku yelled. "Let's go get her!"

Inuyasha began to go faster, reaching speeds of eighty and near ninety. The SUV began going faster in order to stay with them. More gunshots rang out. Inuyasha saw the sign getting closer and closer, as well as Kagome. He knew it wasn't too much farther and they could drive right into the warehouse and grab her and drive out and let the police handle the rest. Simple.

There was suddenly a loud burst and Inuyasha lost control of the car. The vehicle jerked left and he wrenched it back to the right. Abruptly, the car tilted, falling onto the driver's side. It rolled twice and fell into the ditch on the other side of the road.

The SUV stopped not too far from them and Jakotsu, Ryura, and Jura got out. Yoshiro and Kyora stayed inside. "I think they're dead." Ryura said.

"Let's make sure!" Jura said, excited.

Ryura held his brother's arm and said. "No. Leave them alone. We can get Kyora to burn the car."

Just as Ryura was about to motion to Kyora to get out of the car, sirens wailed off in the distance. "Damn," Jakotsu muttered. "Let's go. The cops will be here any minute." He got into the car, followed by Jura. Ryura took one last moment to look at the car. No one was moving inside. All was quiet. Sighing, he got into the SUV as well and they left the scene of the accident.

* * *

Note- There! Sorry it was so short, but what did you think? I am too sick to keep writing and since everyone is asking me to do things around the house, I'll never get to write. Please R&R.

Thanks:

Flesheater777

Sara

Child of the silvery moon

Keikoookami

Alana124pyro

Topazchick08

Bubblez

Blackpantherdmcf

Karin Kinomoto

Vampiric Sesshomaru gurl

SacredBeauty97

Punk Rock Miko2

AnimeMew

Flower Tears

XNiight of hate

Lafia Anua Mehono

cutiecharm

VirginiasGirl


	12. Chapter 12

**Captured By Death**

Note- Wow. You guys love this story, don't you? I'm glad you do.

It turns out that this sickness that I thought to be an annoying cold is a minor case of the flu. There is no medicine for it and the doctor says I should be back to normal in a couple of days!

Summary- Kagome thought the nightmare was over. Two weeks after putting her psychotic cousins in prison, however, they escape and they need a hostage. Who better than Kagome? What can she do now without the aid of her friends? She's all alone with nowhere to run, no one to turn to, and her time is running out.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_Captured By Death_

_Chapter Twelve_

Miroku managed to open his eyes. He was hanging upside down, his seat belt securing him in place. He winced as he unhooked his seat belt and caught himself before he fell onto the top of the car, which was on the ground. He grunted in pain, realizing that he had a broken rib, and took in the carnage around him. Sango and Ms. Higurashi were lying on the top of the car, motionless. Inuyasha was still upside down, his gunshot wound continuing to bleed profusely.

He climbed out through the shattered window, resulting in him gaining new cuts. He went around to Inuyasha's side and pried open the door. He shook his friend, who groaned, and eventually opened his eyes. "Damn," he commented. "Next time I'll let you drive."

Miroku laughed and helped him get out. Once that task was complete, Miroku moved to the backseat and helped Kagome's mother out gingerly and sat her in the grass beside of Inuyasha. When Miroku got to Sango, he couldn't help but cringe in pain when he saw her gunshot wounds and bleeding forehead. She was unconscious, but breathing nonetheless. He also placed her beside of Inuyasha and sat down with a great exhalation of air.

"You all right?" Inuyasha asked, holding his right shoulder, attempting to stop the bleeding. Blood was pouring between his fingers.

"I have a broken rib." Miroku responded. "I don't know what else is hurt, but it feels like everything."

"I know what you mean," Inuyasha responded. He looked down the street. The exit was only fifty feet away. He looked the opposite direction. An ambulance and several squad cars were racing toward them, their sirens wailing. "I guess they were scared away by the cops," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah." Miroku replied. "I can't believe how close they came to killing us. They were really serious about murdering us. I mean, they shot at us on a public highway."

"They don't give a damn about innocent peoples' safety." Inuyasha confirmed angrily. The sun had long since gone down and the lights of the squad cars were flashing vibrantly across the four wounded forms. Inuyasha sighed as the medical personnel leapt out hurriedly and rushed over to them and began asking question as to what hurt and where it hurt. He knew that the police would be next to interrogate them. He was looking forward to getting away from them and making a break for that exit. He was going to keep his mental promise, no matter what. No cops or psychotic men with guns were going to get in his way.

-----

Kagome pressed her ear against her door when she heard movement outside her room. It had been forever since she had heard _anything_ going on outside her room and it made her curious. Who was out there?

"Ah, you're back." Naraku said. "How'd it go?"

Kagome pressed her ear harder against the door.

"I think they're dead." Ryura said.

"You _think_?" Naraku asked.

"Nobody was moving inside the car." Jura said. "We were about to get Kyora to burn it, but the cops were on their way. They were almost there."

Kagome gasped, realizing that they were talking about Inuyasha and her friends. So they _had _gone after them, after all. And what was worse, Jura said that no one was moving. Were they dead?

She burst through her door and glowered at Naraku and his comrades distastefully. "You bastard," Kagome hissed, her eyes piercing Naraku's being with a glare she had never used on anyone before.

Naraku raised a hand as an act intended to comfort her and give him a chance to speak. "Now, Kagome--"

"Don't you 'now, Kagome,' me." She barked. "You told them to go after Inuyasha and the others, even though I did what you wanted. I killed that innocent girl in exchange for the safety of my friends and my mother…and you ordered for them to be killed anyway!" She clenched her fists heatedly.

"Kagome, please, calm down." Naraku said. His tone was even, and almost sympathizing. However, his expression of smugness did not match his voice. "How do you expect us to have a decent conversation with you flying off the handle like this? Why don't we sit down and talk this over?"

"I," she began, her fists now shaking. She hated the long on his face. If she had a gun at the particular moment, she would have shot him dead in a heartbeat. "I have _nothing _to say to you. There is _nothing _to discuss." She regarded him with flaming, indignant eyes; the eyes of a woman scorned. "And, if you think that, for just a _minute_, I'd sit down and have a _decent _-- if you can even call it that -- conversation with you, then you have another think coming."

Naraku grinned haughtily. "Ah, Kagome. Still mistrustful against us? Do you _still _deride us so?"

"Yeah," she said, her voice shaking with emotions held inside of her. "But now I'm just very, very angry."

"That's why you must relax." Came his reply. "After you've calmed down, you'll see that we aren't as bad as you think. You might actually start to like us."

Kagome straightened, raising her chin defiantly. She was determined not to fall into the pit of her misery and succumb to this monster and become his slave. She _couldn't _do it. She _wouldn't _allow herself to weaken; to stoop so low. "Don't make me laugh, Naraku. I will _never _like you." She let her brown eyed glare roam over the room of people. "I will _never _like _any _of you." When her eyes fell upon Yoshiro, her gaze wavered, softened. The kindness in her eyes overpowered her hatred and animosity, just for him, just to show him that she had no ill will toward him.

Naraku sighed. "Kagome," he said, massaging his temple. "I am fond of you."

Kagome felt her heart stop and quirked an eyebrow to hide her discomfort and confusion.

"I wish you were one of us," he continued. "I admire your courage, your rebelliousness. I'm sure that, with a bit more practice, you could become an expert assassin and help us out. You'd get to help us rob banks and jewelry stores. Imagine the profits. Imagine the beautiful diamonds you could be adorned in. We'd be safe here in this warehouse. And even if we weren't -- we could move all around the country. We would be the most illustrious thieves and murders of our time." He looked at her expectantly. "Wouldn't you like that?"

Kagome stared at him blankly. Sure, she loved the thought of owning a diamond, but what girl didn't? Diamonds were, of course, a girl's best friend. However, she was determined to keep herself in control, keep Naraku on his hands and knees, begging. "No, it doesn't."

Naraku was shocked. She knew he was. He did a good job in hiding it from his physical features, though.

"Why not, Kagome?"

"Because I'd be traveling with you," she growled. "And I'd be a wanted thief and murderer."

"Well," Suikotsu chose this time to break in. "You already _are _a murderer."

"I know," she confessed. She noticed the strange look on Suikotsu's face at her unexpected admission. "Don't look that way, Suikotsu. I know what I've done. I killed a cop, even though it was an accident. But that girl…" Kagome had difficulty keeping her composure. "I killed that girl with my own two hands and that hunting knife. You watched me do it."

"Quick question," Jura asked. "Did you feel any pain while you did it?"

Kagome regarded him calmly. It was a simple question, that deserved a simple and honest answer. "No, I didn't."

"Why not?" Kyora asked, somewhat shocked. "I figured you would have cried and took forever to do it."

"I did what had to be done," Kagome answered tersely. "The lives of my friends and mother was on the line, so I didn't think about what I was doing and did what I had to do in order to save them." She glared daggers at Naraku. "Which didn't happen because someone ordered to have them killed, anyway."

"There's a possibility that they aren't dead, Kagome." Naraku said calmly. "But even if they are, it's better for you. You could become an experienced killer, and they're holding you back from it."

"From what I've experienced, Naraku," Kagome retorted, "they've been your _pawns _to get me motivated enough to kill."

It grew quiet and Kagome stood her ground defiantly, raising her eyebrows curiously as any remark he had to make. He was speechless and had nothing to say, so he simply waved her off and turned his back on her. She stood staring at him for a long time, and finally turned and left, going into her private room.

"Naraku," Kyora said, "I think she has a hold on you."

"Yeah," Jura agreed. "Seems like she's got all the control."

"No, my friends. She has no control whatsoever. She can hardly control her emotions right now." Naraku said serenely.

"What do you mean?" Jakotsu asked.

"She's conflicting with herself. She's trying to keep control of both herself and me. However, now that she's become a killer, she's beginning to think and feel like one." He turned to look at his comrades. "It won't be long, now. She'll be one of us."

* * *

Note- Will Kagome _really _go to the dark side or will something else happen to prevent it? Stay tuned for the next chapter and thanks for reading. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Captured By Death**

Note- Wow. You guys love this story, don't you? I'm glad you do.

All right, I'm back to normal, despite this annoying cough. I'm feeling much better and I'm back to try and update some more.

Summary- Kagome thought the nightmare was over. Two weeks after putting her psychotic cousins in prison, however, they escape and they need a hostage. Who better than Kagome? What can she do now without the aid of her friends? Will she be able to escape or lose herself among a group of murderers?

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_Captured By Death_

_Chapter Thirteen_

Kagome was lying on her bed in the pitch darkness of her room, contemplating her options and all that had transpired during the past week or so. This also caused her mind to race and wonder -- how long had she been there in that hellish place? How long would she be there?

She sighed. That was just it. Inuyasha and the others were probably dead, and, even if they weren't, she wasn't sure if she'd be welcomed back with open arms and smiles. She was a murderer; she had taken an innocent life. Would her mother still embrace her, sobbing with immense joy, if she knew of what her daughter had done? Would Sango and Miroku still treat her the same? Would Inuyasha view her differently?

Also, if they _were _alive, it wasn't as if they could simply barge up to the warehouse and demand for her safe return. They couldn't bring the police, or else there'd be a battlefield and she didn't dare think of who would die in the process.

She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, cleansing her obscured and troubled mind. She needed to think; concentrate. She needed to weigh her options and decide her course of action.

'Let's just say that they _are _dead,' she thought, feeling a pang of guilt and pain smack her in the gut. 'That means that no one will come for me. No one will come looking for me, so it's up to me to get out of here.' She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, wracking her brain for some type of plan. 'Everything I've tried so far has failed. My cell phone is useless now that Inuyasha is probably dead and his phone was probably destroyed in the wreck, anyways. And my batteries are dying…so what's the point in even trying anymore? I'll just get caught and probably get beaten some more.' She opened her eyes, which were now glossy from unshed tears. 'I guess I have no choice…I guess I have to stay here and be one of them.'

It was then that her door opened and light from the other room filtered in, causing her to squint her eyes before turning away. The door was shut and she whipped her head around to see who had entered and bothered her troubled thoughts. Naraku was smirking at her, his crimson eyes glowing ominously in the dark.

"What do you want?" Kagome hissed. A couple of days before, she would have jumped up faster than you could say "death," and would be alert as to his actions. This time, however, she had finally resigned herself to the fact that she was now one of them, just like them, and wasn't going anywhere.

"To talk," Naraku offered. "Unless you don't want to?"

Kagome sighed, deciding to hear him out, and sat upright. "Fine."

He seemed surprised that she had willingly decided to talk with him, and he stood for a moment, dumbfounded, before taking a seat on the bed. "Are you sure you don't want to join us?"

She regarded him calmly, once again shocking him. Despite the darkness, they could see each other with near perfect clarity. He could see her emotionless eyes, her tranquil face, her relaxed muscles. She portrayed no sentiment whatsoever as she said, flatly, "Since Inuyasha and the others could be dead, and I have no way to escape without being caught, and no more will to even try, I have no choice but to stay."

Naraku quirked an eyebrow. "You've given this a lot of thought, haven't you?"

Kagome merely nodded, feeling a lone tear slide down her cheek. She had just surrendered herself to his control; sold her soul to the Devil himself. She just damned herself to a place in Hell, and she knew it. She knew that there would be more victims that would die at her hands, fall to her feet. There was a sadistic and insane part of her that enjoyed this thought, but she pushed it aside, knowing that it could be dangerous. She just sat there, her eyes watering with unshed tears.

Naraku unexpectedly took hold of her chin and pulled her face up so that she was looking directly into his blood red eyes. "Why are you crying, Kagome?" His voice was resonating with sincerity, his face seeming kind and gentle. His eyes, however, contradicted his face, and his tone. They always seemed to have a dirty, playful look to them. "I thought that you had thought about this."

"I have," she answered honestly. It was strange how they were having a decent, calm conversation with one another. "It's just that…" she trailed off, not really sure what it was. It was actually everything, from her family and friends possibly -- more than likely -- being killed, to her joining and fraternizing with the enemy who had had them killed. It was taking innocent peoples' lives and deciding to keep doing it. It was everything, piling up, overcoming her, and weighing her down.

"It's difficult for you," he whispered. He dropped his hand from her face and placed it on top of her left hand. "Believe me, it was hard for me, too. It takes time to change, but once you have, you'll be thankful for the adversity you went through to get there."

She stared at him for a long moment, unsure of what to say, or even to think. He could have been right, he could have been wrong. He was a psycho, so she wasn't so sure that she could trust him, but she decided to give up on escaping, give up on living her previous life. It wouldn't be the same, after all, not after all of the horrible things she had done. So why try? Why attempt to go back to a life she had before all of the killing and murders? It was pointless. It was meaningless because it could never happen. It would never feel right to look into the eyes of her loving mother, knowing that she was what she was -- a murderer. It wouldn't feel normal to look into the beautiful amber eyes of Inuyasha, knowing that she had killed someone, knowing that he viewed her differently.

Kagome was suddenly astonished to feel something soft and warm against her lips. She wasn't sure what to do, so she paused momentarily. She realized that while she had been lost in her own thoughts, she had been staring at Naraku, but hadn't been seeing him. Now, he was stealing a kiss from her.

She didn't want to fight. She had no energy to do so, and she didn't want to cause problems with the worst member of the 'Japanese mafia' so early on. What if she fought against him and he ended up killing her? She knew what he was capable of, killing wise, and she didn't want to be beaten again. She was going to let him take a kiss from her. No big deal; she could handle it.

That's what she told herself…until Naraku gently pushed her onto her back and straddled her, still kissing her. Her eyes widened, and she felt shock numb her; her blood froze in her veins. What should she do? What _could _she do? He was the persistent type -- proven from his many attempts to get her to join them -- and probably wouldn't be deterred from his current actions. She figured that anything he wanted -- he got.

He moved from her lips and down her neck, trailing hot kisses. She felt shivers running marathons running up and down her spine and a strange feeling arose within the pit of her stomach. He continued to leave warm, soft kisses on her neck and collar bones. Kagome could feel the heat between them, and the electric shock of distaste she felt for him. She loathed him, it was true, but she felt as if she couldn't fight him. She didn't want to try, out of fear of the consequences.

She gasped as he ran his hands up into her shirt, massaging her bare stomach. She was about to protest when he pressed his lips against hers once more, silencing her. Her heart racing, she pressed her hands against his chest and gave him a hard shove. He fell away from her into a sitting position and looked at her with half shock. "Still so resilient, Kagome?" He asked.

Kagome ignored his question and, noticing that he was still straddling her, said, "Get off of me, Naraku."

He didn't appear to be complying with her request. However, at that moment, the door burst open and Ryura and Yoshiro stood there. "What's going on?" Ryura demanded. Then, realization dawned upon him and he said, stiffly, "Naraku, you know she's mine. Get off."

Naraku regarded him calmly for a moment before doing as he commanded. He turned to Kagome, "Nice talk." With that, he left the room. Ryura looked at Kagome and, noticing the murderous glare she was sending his way, turned and left, as well.

"Are you all right?" Yoshiro asked, approaching her. "What happened?"

"What did it look like?" Kagome inquired. "He came in here to talk and then he had to touch." She spat, angry with herself for, once again, letting herself lose control.

"What did you talk about?" Yoshiro wanted to know.

"I'm staying here with you," she said, her gaze distant. "I'm one of you guys, now."

Yoshiro gazed at her in skepticism, and obvious disapproval. "Why, Kagome?" He asked, a sad note in his voice. "Why do you wish to be one of us, when you could possibly escape? Why, when you could get into great trouble?"

"What's the point?" She asked. "I already killed too many people, and my mom and friends are probably dead."

Yoshiro looked at her sadly, and said, "You shouldn't give up hope."

"It's too late," Kagome murmured, her voice barely above a whisper. "I already have."

It grew quiet in the room as Yoshiro continued to stare at Kagome in dissatisfaction. At length, he rose to his feet and left the room, leaving Kagome alone once again.

-----

"You're losing control, Naraku!" Suikotsu raged. "You can't control yourself and you can't control Kagome!"

"On the contrary," Naraku said. "I _can _control myself. And I _can _control that girl."

"And what makes you so confident?" Jura asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Naraku smiled, his fangs catching some light and shining. His red eyes were glowing eerily. "First of all -- I have a spell. It will erase her memory and she'll only know that she's a killer and belongs here with us. Second of all," he paused, letting the tension and eagerness set in. "We're moving away from here, to another city."

"Where?" Jakotsu asked.

"Osaka," came Naraku's terse reply. "She won't remember her hometown and her pitiful friends -- _if _they are still alive -- will never be able to find her, or us. It's perfect."

* * *

Note- Well then. Seems like Naraku has everything planned out so that Kagome will stay with him -- err, them -- for the rest of her life. Will he actually go through with this plan?

Thanks:

XNiight of hate

Demonpriestessinhighschool

Sara

Bubbles

Virginias Girl

Shadow the Inu Youkai

Punk Rock Miko2

Child of the silvery moon

Flesheater777

Topazchick08

Kags21

Keikoookami

Anime Mew

cutiecharm

Flower Tears

Sesshomaru the lord

blackpantherdmcf


	14. Chapter 14

**Captured By Death**

Note- Wow. You guys love this story, don't you? I'm glad you do.

Summary- Kagome thought the nightmare was over. Two weeks after putting her psychotic cousins in prison, however, they escape and they need a hostage. Who better than Kagome? What can she do now without the aid of her friends? Will she be able to escape or lose herself among a group of murderers?

IMPORTANT: This is the last chapter! Oh, my! I was originally planning on writing only three stories to this 'series,' but I changed my mind. There will now be four! Hang on to your seats, people, you're in for an exciting ride.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_Captured By Death_

_Chapter Fourteen_

Kagome had been doing nothing but lying around for what seemed like forever. She hadn't attempted to exit her room, or get help. No one bothered her but Yoshiro, who brought her food and kept an eye on her. He had informed her that she had been captive there for over two weeks, which didn't surprise Kagome in the least.

She stared up at the ceiling, the designs had burned an image into her memory and she could remember what it looked like by heart. She had nothing better to do but lie around and rest, or think, or dream. Whenever she did any of those things, she could only think about what a horrible person she was, all of the crimes she had committed, the people she had killed or damned for death.

She always thought about the hate she bore for Naraku, Suikotsu, Ryura, and herself. She hated herself for all of the things she had done, for all of the things that she allowed to happen.

She closed her eyes and felt herself dozing off into yet another peaceful, undisturbed, slumber. There was no telling how many hours she'd slept in that week after her submission to Naraku, and there was no telling how many more she'd sleep until she died. There was also no telling what would happen to her in both the near and distant future. It was something she dared not think about.

As she felt herself slipping away into another fitful nightmare, her door burst open and she jumped awake with a start. Suikotsu and Jakotsu marched into her room and took hold of her hands. She jerked away and slapped Jakotsu. She didn't want to be touched, and she was going to make that known. However, Suikotsu returned the blow for his brother. Kagome quickly recovered only to have Jakotsu knock her back down onto the bed with a hard punch.

They took hold of her arms, and she continued wriggling and thrashing about. As she continued to resist, Suikotsu yelled, "Jura! Ryura! Get your asses in here and do some work! Now!"

After that, the two mentioned entered the room and took hold of her legs and held onto them securely. "Let me go!" She screamed. She was already pissed at them for disturbing her sleep, and she was now infuriated at them placing their hands on her. She could walk on her own, a bit reluctantly, but she could do so. They didn't need to drag her out of her room like a hostage. She wasn't their captive any longer -- she was one of them. They needed to treat her as such.

With much difficulty, they managed to haul her into the large room where she had murdered that girl. They flung her down into a chair and bound her hands together behind it.

"What are you doing?" She demanded hotly. "I'm not your prisoner!"

Suikotsu got into her face, smirking conceitedly, and said, "Yes you are."

"Didn't Naraku tell you?" Kagome questioned. "I gave up! I took him up on his offer; I decided to be one of you!"

"Oh, he told us, all right." Jura said, smiling.

Ryura was also grinning. "But you officially become one of us tonight."

Kagome felt the blood in her veins, once hot with indignation, freeze with horror and apprehension. She took note of Yoshiro across the room. When their eyes locked, he turned away, an expression of despondency and remorse on his face. "What are you guys going to do to me?"

No one answered her, and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. What was going on? Where was Naraku? Why had they dragged her out of her room? What did they mean by 'tonight she officially became one of them'? Did she have to pass some sort of sick test? Did she have to take another girl's life?

After a few moments of silence, Naraku entered the room, looking solemn. "Why, hello, Kagome. I haven't spoken with you in nearly a week. How have you been fairing?"

"How do you think?" She challenged.

Naraku could detect the venom in her voice, and he smirked, his fangs glinting in the dim lighting.

"What are you planning?" She demanded.

Naraku continued smiling, looking as smug as ever. "Don't worry yourself -- it's nothing serious. In fact, you won't be harmed. No one in this room will be harmed. No one at all will be hurt."

"That's not what I'm asking," she growled. "I want to know what you're up to." Her voice was flat and low, murderous.

"My, my," he said. "You're already on your way."

Kagome quirked an eyebrow at his statement. "What do you mean?"

Without responding, Naraku approached her, crowding up to her, making her feel uneasy. He placed his hand to her forehead. Just as she was about to jerk away, her eyes widened and she felt trapped. She couldn't move from her current spot. She felt an electrical surge pass from Naraku into her. She saw the blue-purple light emanating from his hand, and she felt her body grow hot.

Her eyes still wide in mystification and astonishment, she felt a strange sensation within her. She felt the inclination to fight back, to teach Naraku not to use his magic on her. She wasn't even sure of what was transpiring, but she knew it wasn't good.

Naraku suddenly yanked away, as if she had caught fire or sprung out with some sort of disease. A wave of perplexity swept across the room.

"What's wrong?" Suikotsu asked, looking alarmed.

Naraku rubbed his hand, examining Kagome momentarily. She had shook the initial shock off of her and was glaring daggers at Naraku.

He smirked. "You're a priestess," he stated tersely.

Kagome's angry scowl changed into a look of utter bewilderment. "What?"

"You're a priestess. You have the abilities and powers of a young miko." He explained. "Your soul is that of a pure miko." He let his gaze roam up and down her body before making contact with her eyes. "That's good. With the right training, you could master those wonderful powers of yours."

Kagome only regarded him with a calm and baffled expression.

"That will have to come later, however," Naraku said after a moment's pause. He extended his hand once again, making contact with her warm forehead. The light began glowing once more, and Kagome felt panicked. She felt a blistering sensation overwhelm her and she closed her eyes. When she reopened them, they were glowing an ominous blue color. Her body was enveloped in the same color light, and Naraku grimaced.

He placed both hands on her forehead and began chanting inaudible words angrily, and a red light derived from him, and soon immersed Kagome, as well. The blue in her eyes faded and she slumped down into her chair. Naraku released her, panting, and said, "It is done. She is now one of us."

"Kagome?" Yoshiro asked softly, uneasily.

The young girl opened her eyes and regarded Yoshiro calmly. Her eyes had lost their vitality, and were faded, dull, unnatural. Yoshiro turned away sorrowfully. The Kagome he had once known to be strong and rebellious was gone, replaced with a cold-hearted killing machine.

"Untie her," Naraku commanded.

The convicts exchanged worried glances.

"It's safe to untie her, I assure you. The spell is now in effect and will always remain as such." Naraku said confidently.

Ryura was the brave one who released the girl, who rose to her feet and stood, regarding everyone curiously. They all stared at her in disbelief.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?" She wanted to know.

"They just can't believe that you are our friend," Naraku said. "You _are _our friend, right?"

"Of course I am," she said, sounding offended.

"Do you like to kill people?" Jura asked, testing her.

She nodded earnestly. "Yes."

"Would you rob a bank?" Jakotsu asked.

Again, she nodded.

"Set someone or something on fire?" Kyora wanted to know.

"Yes. I would." She replied.

"Have sex with a rapist?" Ryura chimed in.

Everyone looked at him, rolling their eyes. Kagome didn't respond. Instead, she was fascinated with the weapons in the 'entertainment' room. She walked away from the group and went into the room and saw that many swords adorned the walls, along with knifes and daggers. She saw guns locked in glass cases.

Naraku came in behind her. "You like these?"

He noticed that her eyes were locked on the Beretta, shining in all its glory and beauty. He removed it from the case and handed it to her. She gazed down at it, smirking. It was heavy in her hands, and she liked it. It was the kind of gun that the police used, and she loved the way it looked, the way it fit into her hand. It was almost as if they fit together; as if she were meant of use it.

"It's yours to have." Naraku said. "I am trusting you now, since you are one of us."

She smiled at him.

He handed her a holster and she placed it on her thigh, where she promptly stored the gun.

"Naraku…" Suikotsu said, coming into the room. "Can I speak with you for a moment?" He noticed Kagome was staring at him expectantly. "In _private_?"

He nodded and motioned for Kagome to leave them. After she had departed the room, closing the door behind her, Suikotsu asked, "Aren't we going to leave?"

"Yes. We're still moving. Tell the others to get their belongings together and, once we're ready, we'll depart from this place." Naraku smirked. "Everything is going according to plan."

-- **_Two Days Later _**--

Inuyasha growled to himself, cursing the hospital under his breath. He had been in that car accident a little over a week ago and they were _just now _releasing him, saying that his wounds were fine. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome's mother had all been release prior to Inuyasha, and had traveled back home. It had been police orders so there 'wouldn't be any more accidents with innocent civilians.'

Inuyasha snorted, pulling off of the highway. Forget the cops. Forget everything about safety. He had one thing in mind and one thing only: saving Kagome from the hellish fate that had consumed her.

He found all of the signs she had described to him and soon came across the warehouse. Warily, he parked the car and got out, approaching the old structure with apprehension. He opened the large door, expecting the worst -- like psychotic murderers with guns aimed at him -- and found something even worse that caused his heart to nearly stop…

They had cleared out. Nothing remained but dust and dirt, and a dying hope that he might see Kagome again.

He ran into the large room and found nothing but an old chair and torn ropes. He went into a room off to the side, finding nothing but an old couch. He entered another room, finding nothing but a bed and an adjoining bathroom.

He fell to his knees. This couldn't have been happening. His Kagome couldn't have been gone…and so quickly, so cleanly.

"I lost her…" he murmured in disbelief. "I can't belief that I let them get away…and take her with them…"

He then fell back against a wall and done something he had very rarely done before. He had never even done it when Kikyo had been killed.

Inuyasha cried.

It was unbelievable! All he had had was taken away! He could have ignored his injuries and come to her rescue, but what had he done? He had allowed the medical personnel to keep him there in that horrible hospital for over a week! He didn't persist, he didn't attempt to leave, to walk out. He hadn't done _anything_!

And now he was paying for it. He was suffering for it. The only girl he had ever _truly_, _deeply _loved was gone. He'd never see her again.

He clenched his fists. No. He'd see her again. He'd make sure of that. He'd search the world for her, just to see her again, to make sure she was safe.

He rose to his feet, on a new mission. He raced outside of the warehouse, pulled out his brand new cell phone -- bought courtesy of Miroku -- and called the police. He told them about everything Kagome had informed him of and of what he had witnessed. They were on their way to investigate.

It didn't matter to him what they did to the place. He was leaving, and would be long gone by the time they arrived. He was on an investigation of his own. He was on a search of his own.

He was going to find Kagome, no matter what it took for him to do so.

* * *

Note- There you have it! This story has now come to a close, with a pissed off Inuyasha and a newly transformed Kagome. What surprises await you faithful reviewers in the following stories? Stay tuned, and find out! Thanks SOOOO much.

Shadow the Inu Youkai

Tampico1001

Child of the silvery moon

Keikoookami

AnimeMew

Arrowgirl23

Demonpriestessinhighschool

cutiecharm

Kags21

Bubbles

Sara

Flesheater777

QwErTzA91

Virginiasgirl

Flower Tears

Blackpantherdmcf

Punk Rock Miko2

Sesshomarulover06

XNiight of hate

Topazchick08

Karin Kinomoto


End file.
